A MAD GUIDE TO WONDERLAND
by MaApDpNlEeSsS
Summary: One is a nervous girl who has problems talking to boys, or people in general, while the other is so oblivious that she doesn't even notice if a boy is flirting with her or not. Join Kida (pronounced KEE-DAH) and Hikari as they fall down the rabbit hole to Wonderland, survive weapons popping out of nowhere, people with animal-like appendages, and who knows what else!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is collaboration of only reading/watching the manga/spinoffs/movie. I kinda hope the characters aren't too OOC, but I wanted them to be a little improved since Alice came. Hope to download the game(s) soon, so if anyone knows a way, PWEASE TELLZ. Oh, and this is just the beginning story of how my OC's get there and meet the different Role Holders. I will write corresponding stories so my OC's can end up with different people. The OC's are based of me and my very good friend.**

**(P.S.: Alice is in this story, too.)**

**Character Profiles**

**Name: Kida**

**Personality: Shy, calm, collected, kind hearted, very little bit of a temper, curious about most things, stubborn. Not much of a people person, but being friends with Hikari has changed that a little. Still would rather be by herself anywhere quite and draw. She gets nervous around guys she doesn't know.**

**Hobbies: Drawing, reading, video games, etc **

**Likes: Coffee, quite places, books and animals**

**Dislikes: Heights **

**Height: 5'5**

**Eye color: Brown-black**

**Hair: Black, short slightly curled bob**

**Race: African-American**

**Name: Hikari **

**Personality: Happy-go-lucky, smart-mouthed, adventurous, emotional, a goofball, but has a bit of shyness in her. Curiosity often gets her into trouble. Has a love of all things Japanese. Is ok around people, but still would rather be by herself. Oblivious to most flirtatious comments. Blunt about things. Very family orientated, and almost motherly in a way, but can be childish too.**

**Hobbies: Drawing, baking.**

**Likes: Anything sweet, Tea, Some types of weapons, animals and children. Oh, and orange juice**

**Dislikes: Insects, especially spiders. **

**Height: 5'4**

**E/C: Light brown**

**Hair: Waist length, Brown but changes with seasons (Like black in winter and a very light brown in summer) Almost always left in a ponytail.**

**Race: White**

**DISCLAIMER**: _HEART/CLOVER/JOKER NO KUNI NO ALICE_ BELONGS TO _QUINROSE_, NOT ME. IF I DID, IT WOULD BE IN EFFIN ENGLISH RIGHT NOW.

BUT THE OC'S ARE ALL MINE, AND U MUST ASK PERMISSION TO USE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

ENJOY!

* * *

**A quick note: ****_'thoughts'_****; *sounds*; "Speech"; ****_memories_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Art of getting into Deep Shit**

**HIKARI'S POV**

***Zelda Theme song***

I groan as I reach over to my work desk beside my twin size bed to cut the alarm off on my cellphone. I bump around for a bit before eventually smacking at it, causing it to abruptly end in the middle of the theme. I sigh in bliss as I snuggle back under my super cozy blanket and nuzzle my pillow to find my comfy spot again, and begin to drift back into unconsciousness. In the plane between asleep and wakefulness, I hear a strange male voice.

_**"**__**Hey, did you know?"**_

I decide to go with the stochasticity of the half-dream '_Know what?'_

_**"**__**Games always have rules"**_

_'...Of course...it wouldn't be much of a game without them...duh'_

"_**Rules that are meant to be broken."**_

_'...Broken?'_

_**"**__**There are rules for those who don't play as well. I look forward to both of your participation. You can't refuse."**_

_'Says you, random ass voice...I'll do what the hell I wanna...wait...both of us?'_

Suddenly, I feel someone shaking my shoulder, and the slightest sound of a familiar female voice reached my sensitive ears.

"-ri"

I try and answer, "mmmmm?"

"-kari"

I grunt in response and roll over closer to the wall, burying myself under my cover trying to get away from my awaken-er. But that only serves to make her try harder in her endeavor, as she pokes at the patch of brown hair peeking up from underneath

"Come on, Hikari. Wake up."

I moan, "Nuuuuuuuu"

"Aha! I knew you could talk. Now get up! I know it's Friday, but that doesn't give you the excuse to sleep all day"

I roll back over and peek at her from underneath my purple cover and tiredly give her a stank eye, however, it only makes her laugh in response, and even if I can't exactly see her straight, I can tell her whole face is lit up in a bright smile.

"You're cruel to me, Kida." I sigh as I bring myself up to a sitting position, my brown hair sticking up at odd angles and my pink Minnie Mouse PJ's crumpled from sleep. I reach over again to my desk, only to hear something crash to the ground. I mumble a curse under my breath as I reach for my blue-rimmed glasses, delicately balancing them on the bridge of my nose over my melted-chocolate colored eyes. When I glance down, sure enough, my cell is face down on the floor. But it's ok, that phone is a survivor on many a deadly desk falls, so I pick it up, dust it slightly, and put it back where it originated.

As I do this, I say, "We don't even have classes today and you still wake me up at 8 in the morning, like clockwork. You could have waited till...i don't know...10 or something"

She shrugs her shoulders in indifference, her slightly curly boy-cut black hair bounces and her own rectangular violet-rimmed glasses slips down her tiny brown nose as she does so. She pushes them back up over somewhat serious dark brown-black eyes, saying, "There's only so much you can do in a dorm, you know. And your phone is supposed to wake you up at 7. Didn't you hear it?"

I shrug, staring into space, "Barely. I probably need to change it again."

I sleep very deeply and It's almost impossible to wake me up, but my ears are very sensitive to sound. And being on a collage campus in a girl's only dorm with your best friend, you can't help but hear some strange noises. Weather it's the animals outside...or upstairs. I remember the first few weeks where I barely got any sleep, listening to God-know-what in the wee hours of the night. But after a while, my ears got used to the sound and now I sleep like a babe. Now the only problem was waking me up so I'm not late for class. (Which, by the way, I HATE.) My solution? Have your cell as an alarm clock. Only problem with that is that I have to change the sound every week, because eventually my ears get used to the sound and I end up ignoring it.

The sound of here giggling registers and snaps me out of my reverie.

"Really? Week before last it was the Mario Theme. What's it going to be this time?"

I grin, "I dunno. Might be the Sepheroth Theme this time. I've been feeling all 'Final Fantasy' for a couple of days now. Just imagine it."

We glance at each other before busting out laughing. Being the nerds that we are, that's a joke that I supposed only us and a couple others could get. After a couple of minutes when we eventually get the morning giggle out of our system, Kida says, "V-very funny, Hikari. Are you going to get up yet?"

A idea suddenly pops into my head. I give her a quick smirk as I nose dive back underneath my coverlet.

"5 more minutes"

**KIDA'S POV**

She's always like this, ALWAYS.

Hikari is such a goofball, but I suppose that's what makes us the perfect friends. Whereas I am quiet and shy in nature, unsure how to approach others, she is high-spirited, her silly antics never creasing to make me laugh, although her more curious nature gets her into more crap than she can sometimes handle. But she's always friendly and kind toward everyone she meets, and unlike my other friends, she listens, always having an open ear to those who have problems in their life and giving helpful advice in return. And, even though I'll never admit it out loud, her personality has rubbed off on me in more ways than one. Ever since we meet in drawing class last semester, we have been the best of friends ever since.

And the best thing about friends is that you know what makes then tick.

"Ah well" I sigh dramatically, a typical Hikari-like gesture, "I wanted to go to the park today and have a picnic and do a little sketching. I was even going to bring a couple of pieces of that _cake_ my mom made."

If she was an animal, I could have hear her ears perk up.

I continued "Yes, that delicious, sweet _cake_ would be good with a nice cup of sweet_ tea._ Oh, and I think I have some left over _cookies _from that Halloween Party we had-"

She threw the covers off over her, quick as a flash, and rushed to her closet where she proceeded to speed change into a blue tee-shirt and a pair of black jean with orange and red butterflies and green vines decorating the backside. I sat calmly on my own neatly made twin size bed, nearest the door, crumpling the red and white comforter in the process. I sip at my cup of hot coffee, being careful not to spill any on my purple and white shirt and blue jeans. Ah, coffee...the life-giver.

The sound of a *thud* followed by an 'almost' curse as she bumps into the door of her closet makes my eyes glance up from the cup and stifle a giggle. Another thing about her is that she has a nasty habit of cursing. I must admit though, since meeting me she has improved, making her own language to take the place of them instead. I watch as she rubs her elbow, her white skin darkening slightly to what will become a little bruise later in the day. A complete contrast to my chocolate brown skin tone.

"What happened to '5 more minutes'?" I ask, sinking deeper into my drink. She glances over at me, her shirt only halfway put on and her pants slipping slightly off her pelvis.

She coughs into her fist as she tried to look a little more dignified, "Ahem, let's just say I was thoroughly convinced otherwise." Her pants decide at that moment to slip all the way down. All in all, it was a hilarious sight. I can't help but laugh at her as she desperately pulls them up again.

"S-sorry...Ahahaha... gawd that was funny...", I titter

She blushes, "S-shut it, Kida, and hurry up with that picnic!"

I brush off her half-threat, finishing my coffee and getting up to do precisely that, "OK, ok."

**HIKARI'S POV**

Curse her for knowing my weakness for sweets! That's right! I have a gawd awful sweet tooth. I can't help it! My Paw-paw spoiled me on Hershey's chocolate since the day I was born, and my Maw-maw...I won't even go there. Let's just say she has a library of nothing but baking cookbooks.

I grumble as I finish dressing, finally putting on my favorite black jacket over it all. I take my messy dark brown hair and pull it back into it's signature low ponytail, being careful so as to not get it tangled when I wrap my bright orange scarf around my neck. I know it's going to be cold out there, it being close to winter and all, so I make sure to bundle up, nice and cozy like.

After a couple of minutes of me struggling to find a decent pair of matching socks, which I ended up failing in so I settle with a green M&M sock and a red M&M sock, (Hey, they both have the same logo.) I lean against the door and wait as she stuffs her Mary Poppins approved shoulder bag with various foods and art supplies. I grab my own bag as she bundles herself up and we headed out the door, being sure to grab our keys and lock it on the way out.

One long hallway, a grumpy security lady, and about three dollars each in the snack machine later, we finally escaped the slightly heated building into the chilling air of the collage campus. Red, orange, yellow and brown leaves scatter around, blown by a rouge wind that puffed against our faces, making them slightly blush. We turn right and start walking down the side of the road, following the curve until we can see the glistening of a pond in the distance.

"Crap, it's cold!" Kida mutters, shivering a tiny bit.

"Is it?", I ask. I happen to like cold weather, so I don't get cold like most people do. There's a difference between her cold and my cold. "I think you're just too skinny. Wind blows right through people like you" I snicker.

"D-daw, Shud-d-dup Hikari!" She half yells, half shudders. I take pity on her, so I take my own jacket off and drop it on her head.

**KIDA'S POV**

I jump and almost stumble when my vision is suddenly blotted out. After maneuvering the strange cloth out of my line of sight, I realize it's Hikari's jacket and smile at her for her kindness. I give her my bag to hold and start putting the oversized clothing on, it's fuzzy interior a good protection for the unfriendly wind

"Thanks, but isn't this too big?" I ask after zipping it up and getting the bag back. The arms are way too long and the tail goes past the back of my knees

"Hey, no prob. And it's probably because it used to be my Dad's. I always get hand-me-down stuff. It was supposed to be my little brother's, but it was actually too small on him."

"Oh...that makes sense." If you've ever seen her Dad and brother, you would understand. A huge, six foot tall beast of a man with no hair on his head and big muscles. At first, this seeming young man would seem very intimidating, but once you get to know him, he's actually kicking sixty, a big softy and a kind father to his two children. Her brother, six years younger than her, had surpassed her height at his age of thirteen. And she is the shortest of this trio, only reaching five foot four-or-five.

But don't tell her that she's short. That will only start an hour long needless argument**.**

"Kida, are we there yet?" she ask, snapping me out of my daydream.

I sigh, "Just a little longer, Hikari." We continue walking in silence, down a steep hill, following the cemented path that lead us, eventually to the park. The best thing about a campus life is that everything is closely bundled together in a community-like setting. Which means that the park isn't even half a mile away.

"See? We're already here."

We arrive at a little triangle shaped inlet of land, the pond surrounding in a sloppy crescent shape. To our right is a wide arc bridge that leads to a forested area covered in a dress of late fall foliage, trees of all kinds scattering here and there, naked of their leaves. To the left is a sort of pier-like structure over the small lake, along with a long building of sorts on the opposite side, another dorm for the opposite gender.

After spreading the blanket that I had conveniently packed, we settled down onto it. First, I pulled out our drawing books, pencils, and color pencils to which she accepted awkwardly. I knew she would forget hers, being easily distracted by the idea of sweets in the near future, so I packed both of ours just in case. As I started spreading out bagged sandwiches, chip, two canteens (once with tea and one with hot chocolate), and finally the plastic-wrapped pasties down onto the ground, Hikari's eye's widened.

"Oh boy! Yummeh to da Max!" she squealed with joy, reaching for a cookie.

I lightly smacked her hand away, "Lunch now, desert later."

She pouts, but none-the-less concedes, muttering "Awww... you're a meanie." as she reaches for a ham & cheese instead.

We eat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the simple tastes of sandwich meat and bread, when Hikari suddenly speaks up.

"Hey, Kida"

I swallow my bite before answering, "Hmm?"

She rubs the back of her neck, and embarrassed gesture, "You didn't happen to...fall asleep with the TV on again, did you?"

**HIKARI'S POV**

"What?",she asks, a confused look on her face.

"The television...did you fall asleep studying last night and forget to turn it off?"

"Uh..." she pauses, thinking a minute, "I might have. Why?"

I pause a moment before answering. I'm not sure if I should tell her about my weird dream and the guy's voice. It didn't really make any sense at the time, but the more I thought about it the more uneasy it made me. My sixth sense was beeping like crazy for some reason, probably warning me of some unseen danger. I don't want to upset or worry her or anything...but she's my friend, and deserves an answer.

"I had this, well, weird dream last night. One about games and rules and broken rules. A-and there was this guy's voice too, see? But I couldn't see his face. It didn't really make sense, so I thought I was hearing a commercial or something."

She gasps, "You heard it too?"

My eyes widen,"Huh? You mean..."

"Yeah! I heard it too! The guy's voice and the talk about a game...it was strange."

I scoff and reach for the canteen filled with tea, "More than strange. Twas FREE-KEH!"

She laughs, "Maybe you're right. Maybe it was a strange commercial. Probably about a new video game coming out or something."

Finished with my sandwich, I go and grab a cookie and nibble at it "Hmmm...I guess when you put it like that Kida..."

But something still isn't right...what is it?

"I can see that you're still thinking about it.", she states, poking my forehead, "Maybe some drawing will get your mind off of it."

She turns around so her back is facing me. I smile, and turn so that I'm facing the bridge, our backs perfectly in line as we use each other as a prop. I grab my drawing pad and flip to a clean page, then with my favorite pump-pencil, I start with a light sketch of the scene in front of me.

For minutes upon minutes, my eyes flicker back and forth between the subtle details of the bridge, from it's perfect arch to the tiniest portion in the wood pattern. From time to time I would reach for a sweet treat or sip at my tea. Only the sounds of wind, crunch of a chip, and lead against parchment was heard. Morning turned to noon before I got done with my black and white sketch, and then turned mid-evening before I finally get finished with the colored drawing. I took a deep breath and leaned my head back, my neck stiff from looking down to long. I could still hear Kida's pencil as it vignetted across her own paper. I glanced over her shoulder and, sure enough, I could see her near perfect replica of the boy's dorm, along with the rippling water of the a part of the pond that curved in front. She's always been a much better artist than I am, but I'm not jealous. It just makes me want to strive to get better!

I yawn and look back down at my own drawing, when I notice...wait what _IS_ that?

I twist my body around so that my back is to said bridge and turn my page so that I can get a better angle with the sunlight, and glance back down at it

I repeat...WHAT IS THAT?!

On my page is a replica of the arched bridge, it's aged wood giving it a deep brown and green coloration. Yellow-orange glittered off the blue-green-brownish water reflecting the little bit of sunlight it could catch. And on the very peak of the arch was a...bunny? But this wasn't any ordinary bunny, oh no. The bunny in my drawing had a pair of glasses and was wearing a waist-coat with a red checker design on it.

"Uh...Hey...Hey, Kida" I nudged at her, not daring to let my eyes leave the page, afraid that it would disappear.

"Hmm? What is it, Hikari?" she mumbles, not looking at up from her drafting.

"No serious, Kida. L-look at this." I nudge her again. She sighs and looks up from her pad, rolling the stiffness from her neck.

"Well, what is it?" She asks. I hand her my own drawing, and her eyes get wide upon looking at it more closely. She too has to maneuver to get a better light, so she scoots over and sits to my right, our backs to the bridge.

"Please tell me that's not a rabbit in a waistcoat." I say.

"Uh...well...", she clears her throat

"Come on, Kida. Say that's not a white rabbit in a red waistcoat. Please, for the love of all that is sweet and yummy!"

"S-sorry, Hikari, but that's exactly what it is."

"Okaaaay" I say slowly "WHAT THE MATH DID YOU PUT IN MY TEA?!"

"I-I didn't do anything to your tea! But I DO think that it's gone to your head! W-what the heck were you thinking about when you were drawing?!" she exclaims, slightly flabbergasted.

"I wasn't thinking about bunnies, if that's what you mean! I was just drawing what I was seeing, like I always do!"

...

A awkward pause follows my short outburst as we both reach an equilibrium. For a minute or so we just stare at each other until she decides to break the silence.

"So that means that..."

I give her a look, "You don't think..."

Very slowly, we turn out heads toward the bridge, unsure of what we will see. And sure enough, on the apex of the bridge is the rabbit, it's ears twitching this way and that, catching any if not all sounds, as the wind slightly ruffles its short white hairs and red waist-coat. On its small pink nose is a pair of round, wide-rimmed glasses hiding its dark crimson eyes.

"Huh...what do you know" I say out load, and watch as it's ears twitch in my direction. I slowly put my supplies in my bag, so I don't startle it. I smile and pat my knees, calling it to me like I would a dog.

Kida grabs my hands and takes this chance to speak up. "Hikari, what the heck are you doing?!"

"What's it look like? I'm calling it."

She looks utterly dumbfounded, "Why?!"

I laugh at her, "Why not? Oh, don't give me that look. It's just a bunny, Kida. It's not like its gonna...i don't know...kidnap me or something." She reluctantly lets go of my hands, and I pat my knees again.

"Come here, little thing. Come on.", It's ears perk up and it hops eagerly in our direction, jumping straight into my lap and nuzzling my neck. Even Kida laughs as I struggle with the over affectionate animal.

"Hey, whoa, down boy down." I laugh and grab it underneath it's tiny arms, picking it up and plopping it in my friend's lap instead where it snuggles her just as dearly. "See, Kida? Just a rabbit, nothing weird."

"OK, ok!" she giggles, "J-just get it off! It's whiskers tickle! Hah-aha!" I laugh at her distress for a minute or two before picking it back up and setting it back in my lap, warning it to "Behave, little thing.", where it stops it's cuddling and settles down.

Kida starts gathering the blanket and things together in her purse, talking while she works, "Where do you think it came from?"

"Hmmm...", I pause and, using my index and middle finger, carefully lift it's chin to reveal it's neck. "It doesn't have a collar. Which makes no sense considering your outfit. What gender are you, anyway?" It's eyes widen, but before it tries to escape I scoop up under it's arms for a third time. His cheeks darken, and I can almost swear it's blushing.

"Hikari, leave it alone. You're embarrassing it." Kida chides, finishing up with her cleaning.

"He."

"...Huh?"

"Yup." I state bluntly, turn the wriggling rabbit a little, "Defiantly a boy. Let's see... I'll name you Peter, like the Easter bunny. For now, anyway."

"For now?" she asks, "What do you mean?"

I stand up, careful not to drop Peter, and turn toward her with a grin on my face. "Someone must be looking high and low for Mr. Peter, here. So, as my good deed of the day, I'm going to figure out who that someone is! ARE YOU WITH ME, KIDA?!

She giggles and shakes her head, "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

I pout at her, "You're such a meanie. If you don't want to go, you don't have to, you know that."

She sighs, "But in the end, I go anyway."

I grin, "I know. Now come on before-AH! NO! PETER!"

Peter takes this moment, while I was distracted, to bound right out of my arms. I try as I might to catch him, I cant and end up tripping and falling on my face in the process. He hop and hops right over the bridge, only to stop next to the bank on the other side and stare at us.

"Ah...fudgebutter that hurts." I say, rubbing my nose. I look up and see him, just sitting there. But I could tell that it was MOCKING ME! I immediately jump up, startling Kida, who was knelt beside me to see if I was alright, and yell out as I ran over the bridge,

"OH, HEEEECK NAW! Get back her, you rabbit!"

**KIDA'S POV**

"HIKARI! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU EVEN GOING!" I yell as I see her disappear across the bridge, only to see her reappear on the other side.

"IMMA GUNNA CATCH THAT RABBIT!" she yells, not bothering to stop as I see her disappear deeper into the woods. I scramble to pick up the rest of the stuff, stuffing it haphazardly into my bag, repeating _'Oh no, here we go again. Crap, crap, crap!' _over and over in my head.

Once done, I immediately follow her, rushing across the bridge. In the distance I could see her chasing the rabbit that, for some reason, I couldn't see anymore.

"Hikari! HIKARI!" I shout, as I try to catch up to her, "W-wait...*pant*...up...*huff*" I chase after her for as far as my legs can take me, deeper and deeper into the forest. Eventually, they give out on me, and I bend over to catch my breath.

"Sto-stop already...*huff*",I gasp out as I sit down on a nearby stump. So engrossed in catching my breath, I didn't hear anyone come up behind me until it was too late.

"Are you alright Miss Kida?" says a deep, male voice behind me as he taps me on my shoulder.

I jump away in instinct, shying from his touch and cry out shrilly, "E-eep!"

"Please don't yell." He says simply, "My ears are very sensitive."

I turn around to find the face a strange, snow white haired man with round glasses and red eyes. He wears a red checkered coat, his undershirt a pinkish color that peeks out at the bottom and around his collar, and to finish off a red tie with the design of a clock and heart decorating  
it. Around his right shoulder is a golden chain connected to an unusually large watch that rests comfortably on his left hip, hanging over dark brown khaki style pants and with red-ish brown dress shoes.

But that's not what creeps me out. On the very top of his head, matching his white hair, was a similarly colored pair of rabbit ears.

"W-w-who ARE you?", I shout at him in near hysterics "H-how do you know my name?!"

His ears drop a little, "You've forgotten me already? We were together only moments ago, though. You and your friend were so kind to me, too. E-except that part about...m-my gender." he blushes.

I have no idea what he was talking about and, thoroughly freaked, I yell, "Perv! A-A pervert! G-get back! I might not know karate but I know whoop-ass!"

He sighs, his ears flat to his head, "I asked you nicely not to yell. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped. The game wouldn't be fun if it were easy, and since there are two of you, it will be twice as hard, which means twice the fun. So, for now, I'll pick you up and off we run!" he claps his hands enthusiastically.

I try and back away from him, but bump into a tree, "R-run?! Where?"

"I'll tell you when we get there!", then he suddenly scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder, where it presses uncomfortably into my gut knocking the wind out of me. We rush past multiple trees, my body jostling up and down as he jumps over fallen logs and such.

'_I'm being KIDNAPPED! I'm being kidnapped BY A COSPLAYER! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A PERVERT BUNNY COSPLAYER! OH-OHMUHGAWD! W-what do I d-do?!'_.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of bright orange.

_'HIKARI! That's right! She's still out here! M-maybe I can get her attention!'_

Desperate, I pound my fists into the rabbit guy's back and start kicking my feet wildly, "P-put me down! PUT ME DOWN NOW, YOU PERVERT! H-HELP! HIKARI!"

"I'm not a pervert!", He replies, not even bothered by my tiny fists as he continually jogs deeper into the woods, "I'm Peter, Peter White!"

**HIKARI'S POV**

I lean against a tree, completely out of breath. I had been chasing that rabbit for a good two to three minute when I suddenly loose sight of him. And of course, me being stubborn, I thought if I just continued going in the direction I saw it go last, surely I would see him again. But, nevertheless, I completely lose him. I mean, _come on! _How do you lose a white rabbit in a red business suit?! _Who does that?!_

I turn and press my back into the cool trunk of the tree.

_'Damn it...and now I go and get myself lost. Kida's gonna chew my ass out for leaving her by herself'_

I hoist myself away from the tree, mentally preparing for the battle ahead, "Might as well get ba-"

"P-put me down! PUT ME DOWN NOW, YOU PERVERT! H-HELP! HIKARI!"

I twist my head around, trying to use my sensitive ears to located the well-known voice, _'I-is that Kida?! And what's this about...a PERVERT?!'_

"I'm not a pervert!", a somewhat familiar male voice responds, "I'm Peter, Peter White!"

I quickly rush in the direction of the voice,

"KIDA?!"

"HIKARI! OVER HERE! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"KEEP MAKING NOISE!" I shout as loud as I can, swiftly turning and following her voice, "MAKE AS MUCH NOISE AS YOU CAN! I'M COMING!"

She starts yelling out random lyrics to her favorite anime/game theme songs, and I want to both laugh at her and yell at her because _this wasn't the time for that!_ She gets thru couple of themes (which by the way, consisted of a Soul Eater opening, a Blue Exorcist ending, and the opening of Kamisama Kiss) and I still haven't caught up to her. I mentally curse myself to hell and back, and push my body into second gear, my chest aching from the rush of cold air into my overheated system.

Then, in the middle of _Sanctuary _by Utada Hikaru, I spot her, her eyes scrunched up and brown cheeks unusually flushed as she tries to beat the ever-lovin stew out of her kidnapper, who just so happens to be wearing a similar attire of the rabbit I was chasing early for some strange reason.

_'Now's not the time for that, Hikari! HURRY YOU'RE ASS UP!'_

"KIDA!" I yell out, running at high speed.

Her eyes flash open as she abruptly ends her solo and tears stream unabashedly down her face, "H-H-HIKARI! P-PLEASE H-HELP!"

The sight of her tears makes my sight go temporarily red.

_'NO ONE MAKES MY BEST FRIEND CRY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!'_

I force myself into an unknown third gear, pissed off beyond belief. The sound of my heart-beat echos in my pounding skull and my chest constricts from not enough of air. My thighs start to burn from pressing them too hard as my feet smack harshly into the earth, pressing myself to go faster.

"I'M ALMOST THERE! HOLD ON!"

Closer and closer I get. She reaches out her hand so I can grab it and yank her out of this lunatic's hold. I glance ahead of the strange man, past his white rabbit ears ('_WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THOSE?!')_ to see if I can cut him off.

And then I notice the hole...the very deep hole...that this guy is headed right for.

_'IS THIS GUY SUICIDAL TOO?! OH FUCK!'_

We still have a way's off before he get's to the inevitable drop. So I try to think, since I think better in tighter situations.

_'OK, Hikari. What are you going to do now?! Calm down, but don't slow down baka! OK. The hole doesn't look very wide. THINK OF A PLAN, YOU RETARD! OK, so maybe...maybe with enough force...w-we could propel right across it! Yeah, that could work! Oh shit, but how am I-'_

Then it hits me...or better yet, I'm going to hit him. Big time.

Tired and exhausted beyond belief, I forcefully press my body to go even faster. Closer and closer we run, straight to our doom.

I'm close enough to the guy that mine and Kida's fingers touch. But I don't grab her hand.

"H-Hikari, what are you-?!"

"HOLD ON TIGHT, IT'LL BE BUMPY!"

Kida gives out a shrill cry right in my ear as she clinches her eyes shut and, with one last final firm push against the ground, I push myself off and football tackle the guy. He gives out a surprised grunt as we go flying over the hole. The world seemingly goes in slow motion.

_'We're gunna make it!'_

But then something unexplainable happens. Something I could not have calculated because_ it just ain't effin possible._

The hole grew wider. Wide enough so that, no matter my effort, no matter my struggling, not matter my strength, we still pivoted toward it'd dark depths.

My body's only reaction, being over exerted and past exhaustion, is to pass out, the sound of my name being cried out being the last thing I heard before a second darkness encompasses me.

_'Sorry, Kida'_

* * *

_OK, here's the first chappie! I'm particularly proud of it, but I would still like reviews! If I get over...lets see...5 REVIEWS I will upload another chapter (I have like 6 typed out, and counting, so don't worry)_

_Also, read anything peekodemeeko writes. She's the one that influenced me to start with her Jackie stories, and they r all AWSM!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again...**

**I've been messing around with my fanfiction account and wondering what it does...and I decided to add another chapter so, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: How to surprise the Clockmaker and Mess with an Incubus.**

**KIDA'S POV**

"HIKARI!"

I watch as she suddenly disappears in front of my eyes as we descend down the endless hole. Tears well in my eyes as sorrow fills my heart. 'OH_ please don't be dead. Please!'_

"Please do not cry, Kida, I'm here with you now!" My kidnapper – I mean Peter – says, a grin on his face.

I mercilessly pound into his back, anger suddenly taking hold of me.

"YOU ASSHOLE! NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"No one is going to die!" He says, unslinging me from his shoulder but not letting go of my hand. I try to pull out of his grasp, but he has a strong grip around my wrist, "We are simply going to fall!"

"IT'S THE SAME DAMN THING!", Normally, I'm not a big curser, but under the set of circumstance where I am being kidnapped by a strange man with rabbit ears I don't think it really matters!

"We're almost there, my sweet!"

I clinch my eyes shut, preparing myself for the end. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

I can feel wind rushing past me suddenly, and my body gets lighter. I can feel my shoe brush against a solid flat structure and I instinctively reach for it, the pad of my shoes molding to the level surface. Gravity decides to kick back in, and the grip Peter had had on my wrist is no longer there as I fall to my knees, my rear end bouncing painfully against cold concrete. I groan, peeling my eyes back to unveil the most amazing sight. I was at the top of an extremely tall building,and at the very middle a small brick hexagon-like structure with only one door. In fact from what I could see, the whole building was in the same correspondent shapeThe sky was endless, clouds rolling in the distance as the tops of trees peaks upward. I could see everything for miles.

I felt my stomach churn, and I pressed my palm against my mouth.

_'Ohhhh...t-too high...gonna be sick.'_

I feel someone tap my shoulder, and I quickly look up to find Peter standing there, a worried expression on his face. "Are you ok, Kida?"

I scoot back, "G-get away from me, y-you freak of nature!"

"I am Peter White. Don't you remember me at all?"

"REMEMBER YOU!", I scream at him, "I've never meet you in my life! But because of you, I've been kidnapped, thrown down a hole to god-knows-where, and my friend is probably dead!"

"You're friend isn't dead."

I blink, "What?"

He starts walking slowly toward me, "That's right. You see, when she was following us, she didn't have a hold of me when she fell, so I couldn't guide her here with you. So, as a result, she's probably just ended up somewhere else in this world. I was surprised when she ran into me though, she's surprisingly strong!"

"But...but how? SHE. FELL. IN. A. HOLE."

"So did we, or did you forget that too?"

As much as I wanted to argue with him, I can't exactly come up with a response to his crazy logic. Was it even logic anymore? Could Hikari be alive? The scientific realistic side of my brain wanted to scream and cry because it just wasn't possible, but the other side, influenced by said friend, was filled with hope and wanted to jump for joy. I mean, I had survived hadn't I? I mean, I know Hikari can act a little brain-dead on more than on occasion, butshe was tougher than she could it be possible?

So lost in my pondering that I didn't hear the rest of his explanation, until...

"...and now, It's time for the fun part!"

"Fun par-MMPH?!"

Peter all of a sudden presses his lips to mine, and the taste of something that can only be described as medicine is sloshed into my mouth. I try to jerk away, but find escape impossible as I choke down the liquid. He lets go only when I have swallowed it all, but even afterward I try to cough it back up

"What...*hack*...W-what the heck did you just make me drink?!"

He merely presents to me a crystal vial with a diamond shaped stopper, one that I guess the liquid had originated from.

"That was the Potion of Hearts. Once you drink that, you must participate in the game. You're friend should have a similar vial with a different stopper. And until it refills, you cannot leave."

The words CANNOT LEAVE spin around and around in my head. What about collage? What about my family?! I can't stay here! I have to get home! I glare at him, my sanity and self-control no longer intact as somewhere in my head avein pops., "So, what you're saying is that, One: my friend is alive. Two: She's lost somewhere in this backwards world. Three: Again, because of YOU, I, too, am stuck here. _Is there anything I'm missing?!__"_

"Well, I love you!"

I officially blow a gasket, "And you love me. Peachy. And do you know what I have to say about that, Peter White?"

"That you love me too?! That's wonderful!"

I rear my fist back, "NOT EVEN CLOSE!"

***WHAM***

OK, so I'm not a very violent person. I'm usually a calm, understanding human-being. (Other than video games, they rial me up.) But that doesn't stop me from delivering a punch that even Chuck Norris would of approved of, right in his face, sending him flying over the edge of the building. I don't even care that he could probably die, I'm so damn mad. I can imagine the thumbs-up Hikari would give me if she would have saw me.

_'Take that, stalker!'_

As I turn away, thoroughly satisfied, I hear the impossible.

"Kida, my lovely!"

My jaw drops open as I rush over to the edge, suddenly regretting it for two reasons. One, because my stomach abruptly jumped to my throat when I realize just how high I actually am, And two because standing at the bottom is the barely visible red dot of Peter White, STILL ALIVE when I just punched him over a...how tall is this building anyway?!

_'H-high...so very high.'_

"My love!", he yells up at me, miraculously unharmed "We should depart to the Heart Castle, post-hast!"

Scared out of my mind from the shear impossibility of the moment, I shout down, "I don't want to go with you!"

"Really? Perfect! I'll be right back up to get you and then we'll be off!" He then slowly walks in the direction of the building, (Seriously, this place is so effin high!) and goes into what I can only presume to be the front door.

_'I think he only hears what he wants to hear. Wait, did he just say he was coming back up to get me?!'_

I scramble around, looking for anything to hide behind only to find nothing. It's so pristine and clean that I'm questioning why bird haven't built any nests. There isn't even a speck of bird droppings to suggest that birds fly up here. Whoever lives here either doesn't like animals very much or is really clean.

I eye the only door.

"Between Peter and a stranger, I think I would rather risk the stranger."

I quickly rush to the door as fast as my feet can take me. It leads to a set of stairs that only lead one way, downward. I don't even waver as I quickly descend them, being especially careful to take one step at a time so as not to trip. The more I go down, the more doors I pass and I don't hesitate checking each one, but they are all the same.

_'Locked...locked...locked. YAY!...Nope. Locked too.'_

The more doors I check, the more worried I get. If I don't find a place to hide soon, I'm going to run smack dab into that pervert, and who knows where he'll take me next if he gets his hands on me again! Does no one live here after all?! Every single door is L-O-C-K-E-D!

As soon as I'm ready to give up all hope, the doorknob in my hand fortunately turns. But, seeing as I wasn't expecting it to actually open after...what fifty or so doors...I end up falling inward, my chin smacking painfully into the hardwood floor. After a moment or so, I quickly get up and shut it, pressing my forehead against it's cool surface. I jump when I hear the sound of a chair suddenly scraping the floor as someone yells

"W-what are you doing here?! Get out!"

**JULIUS POV**

_'This screw goes here...that spring goes there.'_

Silence surrounds me as I preform the repetitive and detested job of repairing clocks, only broke by the scarcely noticeable ticking of the ones hanging on the wall. A cup of luke-warm coffee sits of in the upper corner of my desk, barely touched, so as to not spill on the very precious bits and pieces of the clock I am currently working on. Books and paper litter various spaced around me as I slowly twist the screwdriver and tighten another screw.

_'Just a little more...ah...there. Now all I have to do is put the second hand back on and...'_

Without looking, I reach over to delicately retrieve the clock hand, but I come up with nothing as my hand pats the empty space where it is supposed to be. I glance over.

_'It was just there. Where could it have gone?'_

Very carefully I push aside and pick up the assorted parts on my desk, just as cautiously placing them back where they were once done. I sigh, taking off my glasses and rolling my overly stiff muscles.

_'Damn it. Now I have to go into town and get more parts. '_

Again I sigh and lean back in my chair, slightly pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

_'What else could possibly go wrong?'_

Fate decidedly chooses this moment for my door to abruptly burst open, and for the perpetrator to fall ungraciously on her face. She just as suddenly jumps back up, twisting around to unceremoniously slam my door back shut, where she then relaxes against it in a prayer stance, her back to me as it hunched over. She presses her obviously overheated skin against it.

So astounded by her entrance that I am struck momentarily speechless. Who is this strange woman? Where hadshe come from? But more importantly...

Jumping out of my chair, I shout, " W-what are you doing here?! Get out!"

She jumps, startled, and quickly twists around to face me. Her coffee colored hair sticks to slightly similar colored skin. You could hint at a purple and white blouse, or at least I believe it is purple and white, for she also has on a ridiculously oversized jacket, so much so that it even covers the blue pants she wears. Wide analogous colored eyes hide behind a pair of violet trimmed glasses, the same square style as mine.

_'Not a faceless...a new Role holder? No, I would have been notified or something...wait...what is she doing?'_

It seems as if she is staring at me, eyes wide in wonder, but if you looked more closely her gaze was somewhere else. More like...over my head?

"What are you looking at?" She flinches, and I internally wince at the harshness in my voice.

"N-no bunny ears." She mumbles, more to herself than to me. I'm...more than confused by her comment.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have rabbit ears!" she proudly exclaims, jumping up and boldly rushes toward me, grasping the front of my jacket over the desk in tiny trembling fists, "Oh thank goodness, a sane person! P-please Sir, you have to help me!"

Stunned by her nerve, I instinctively shout at her, "What are you talking about? JUST LEAVE!'

"B-but-"

"I SAID LEAVE! NOW!"

She jerks away from me, her fists swinging as they fall to her side. She takes a step back, hanging her head as she brings those same fists up to her chest and clasps them I turn and wait for her to do as I ask, I freeze when I hear the slight sound of a hic-up

_'Oh no...no no no no...'_

I quickly spin back around, "Hey! W-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude...but p-please...I don't know what to do.", she saysas she rubs at her eyes.

I was right. She's crying. Please stop crying! I don't know what to do with people who cry! I had handled Alice when she had cried, even if she said I almost choked her in the process. But even after that I was no good with...these situations.

"T-that doesn't mean you should cry!" I shout at her, unable to think of anything else.

"Shouldn't I? I've been kidnapped by this guy with rabbit ears, thrown down a hole, my friend is lost, probably hurt and scared if not dead.", she gives a sudden sob toward the end.

Lost by her sudden explanation, the only thing that I can say to it is a bewildered, "Huh?"

"And now, he-he's gonna come back and get me, he said. I-I don't want to go with him.", she continues as streams of tears flow down her brown cheeks, and her body starts visibly trembling "P-please, Sir. I just need a place to hide, at least until he leaves. I'll leave after that. I-I'm not sure where I'll go, but I'll leave. I promise"

_' What on earth __is she talking about? Thrown down a hole? And a by a __guy with...AH...Damn it all...'_

"Was the man named Peter White, by any chance?"

Her head jerks up at the mere mention of his name, and she takes a step backward, "Y-you know him?!"

"Unfortunately...You're not from the County of Hearts, are you."

"Country of...N-No, sir."

'_She's a foreigner. That idiot rabbit brought another one. Wasn't Alice enough?!'_

I press the palm of my hand against my face to stifle my frustration, taking deep, calming breaths to relax myself as I fall back into my chair. As much as I hate to admit it, I was wrong to shout at her like that. It wasn't exactly her fault that she was thrown into this ludicrous world of ours. That rabbit, on the other hand, was pushing the temptation to shoot a bullet through that empty head of his more and more with everyday his clock makes a tick. A part of her previous speech reminds me that Peter had brought not one, but two foreigners. And that he had lost one along the way. Which means that whoever this other person is could have ended up anywhere.

I peek at her from between my fingers, her eyes gazing around my workroom in both nervousness and worry. _'...must be her friend she's thinking about'_ my mind rationalizes. Alice is that way too, worrying about others. I partially blame her for making me soft. Before she had came I would have thrown this woman out without a thought in the world, even into the dangerous hands of the Prime Minister, all for the sake of peace and solitude. But now, all I feel sympathy for her and a little bit of annoyance, given the state of affairs.

Damn that rabbit!

I take another breath and watch as she gazes around the room, eyeing the books and diagrams pinned to the wall with admiration and wonder. Another foreigner trait. Curiosity. Do all foreigners find clocks so fascinating?

_'I'm getting off track'_

I shake my head, my mind an inconsistent jumble from the suddenness of the situation as I motion for her to sit, which she does, before speaking again.

"I am sorry." I mutter stiffly, but soon rethink my approach as her eyes begin watering again. "W-what I mean to say is I apologize. I was in the wrong and didn't mean to yell at you. I am Julius Monrey, Master of this Clocktower. Now, Miss..."

"K-Kida." she mumbles.

"...Miss Kida", I continue, "let me explai-"

The sound of foot steps coming up the stairway makes her noticeably stiffen up, her lips fastened together as she tried not to make a single sound. Remembering what had she said earlier, I, too, pause as I wait for the person to disappear. As fortune has it, the steps pause in front of my door. Quickly realizing my error, I pick up another clock and start to work on it. An everyday gesture sure, but it would be a recognizable noise to one such as him, who's animalistic ears would detect something so trivial as me, the clockmaker, suddenly not fixing clocks. It would be suspicious, to say the least. The footsteps start back up, the sound disappearing altogether as he goes higher in the tower. The young woman lets out a soft sigh, her tense body relaxing too soon than need be.

I drag fingers through my navy blue locks, He's probably expecting her to be at the top. But once he realizes that she's not, he'll surely come back her to pester me about it. _'She needs to hide...but where...Ah!'_

"Miss Kida.", her head jerks upward, and I point in the direction of my bedroom. It would be the least likely room to expect her in, considering I'm barely in there myself.

Quickly, I explain myself, "Go though that door there. There should be two other doors in there. The one on the other side of the room is a bathroom and the one to the right is another exit. Don't worry, it's locked. Go in there and don't come out until I get you. Don't make a sound and don't touch ANYTHING. Understand?"

She stares at me dumbfounded for a moment, then vigorously nobs and rushes to do as she is told, quickly disappearing behind the door. It is silent once more.

Now, all there is to do is wait.

I continue on the clock in front of me, as if nothing had happened, carefully removing the back to uncover the damaged inside. This one's dial was coming out of place, and the rubber washer was completely broken, meaning I would have to replace it. One of the comparatively simpler repairs out of the many I do each day. I promptly start to work once again.

No sooner are the parts removed when I hear the sound of footsteps once again, this time more paced, as the door bursts open yet again. Of course, it's none other than Peter standing at my doorway, his pistol raised and pointed at me.

Without looking up, I harshly bark out, "What is it? I'm busy."

"Clockmaker! Have you seen a young woman in your tower. Speak now, before my finger slips."

"I haven't left my tower, let alone these room, you bloody idiot. What do you think? Now get out." the lie slips smoothly off my tongue. Perhaps the fact that it was more truth than lie made it that much easier. I hadn't left in a while. I would have to soon. I was running out of coffee and spare parts.

He pauses, assessing the situation more thoroughly. My guess is that he had ran in here without thinking, wanting to pull his weapon on anyone in his panic. He stands there for a moment more, watching my every movements for any sign of falsity, before lowering his gun.

"I suppose you are right. What woman in their right mind would stop at the Mortician's. But where could she have gone then?"

I don't even acknowledge his insult, so used to it that it it doesn't even bother me anymore, and continue with my chore, "I don't know. Hurry up and leave."

"...Fine.", He slams the door on the way out, and I listen for steps to descend downward, and hopefully far away from here. I hear nothing. My fingers instinctively do the work for me as I try and listen closer. Is he just standing there, outside the door? I glance up and look at the bottom of my door, expecting a shadow, only to find none.

_'Where is he?'_

I calmly reach for my cup of coffee left forgotten at the edge of my desk, taking a sip only to find it cold. _'Damn.'_ I get up out of my chair, my stiff joints popping as I go and pour it out. As I am preparing another cup, carefully grinding the beans until perfection, my ears pick up the sound I was looking for. The sound of feet stomping down the at myself for a job well done as I sip at my drink, I go back and sit down, continuing where I left off.

Silence once again fills the room as I smoothly and efficiently fix the clock in my hand in record time. I wait for the foreigner to come rushing out of my room and out the doorway. As loud as Peter is, there isn't any way she couldn't have heard our conversation. Most people would want to avoid the "Mortician"

I start on another clock, patiently waiting for the inevitable.

…

…

...

Finished. I start another.

…

…

…

Done.

As I start a third, the sudden flicker outside my window actually surprises me as noon turns to midnight. I reach for my cup, only to find it surprisingly empty. Hadn't I just refilled it only moments ago?

_'How long have I been working?'_

My eyes quickly dart to the many clocks hanging on my wall. What I had thought to be moments ago had actually turned to hours. Many, many hours. I turn toward my bedroom door, questions spinning around in my head. Why is she still in there? Is she still in there? Had Peter gotten her after all? I quickly answer that one.

"Of course not. I would have noticed. But then...what is she doing?", I swiftly stand, walking toward the door and twisting the handle. It makes no noise as it swings on it's hinges, revealing a bed next to the window, a dresser beside it stacked with more books and papers, much like my workroom. She was nowhere in sight. I stomp to the bathroom, flinging it open to expect her huddled in the corner or something of the sort.

Again, nothing.

I turn back to my room, my eyes flickering everywhere rapidly as anxiety building more and more in my gut, even though I know it shouldn't. Perhaps it's the fact that all Role Holders fall in love with the foreigner that has me frantic to find her. Or maybe it's the fact that she had put her trust in me. But damn it all, where could she have gotten to?! She's just one woman, and a small one at that! And the room isn't even that big to start with!

I stomp back in there, about to throw what little bit I own out the window, when I suddenly hear the rustle of fabric and a mumble of incoherent words. I quickly turn in the direction of my neatly made bed, but I don't see any indication that she's either in it or next to it.

_'Am I hearing things now? No...No I heard that.'_

I slowly walk over and rip the covers off, finding nothing. I throw them back on top, a corner of it smacking into a table scattering paper all around, while the rest hung off the opposite side.

_'Not in the bed'_

I bend down to look underneath, and yet again I find nothing

_'Not under'_

I pause and tap my finger against my chin, thinking of where else to look, when the sound repeats itself, but this time more muffled. If I hadn't have stopped I probably wouldn't have noticed it at all.

_'You don't suppose...'_

Slowly, very slowly, I walk around the bed to the opposite side to a crevasse between it and the window, just big enough for a side table to squeeze in...

…

…

...and apparently a tiny dark-skinned foreigner, because there she was, bundled up in that horridly oversized jacket, fast asleep. I can't help but stare at her for a moment, her eyelids twitching every now-and-again in what I can assume is a dream. Her arms pillow her face she curls on her side, her short curled hair gently cupping her face as her body curls in on itself against the wall right under the windowsill, where a large bag, that I hadn't noticed she had, sits.

But why? Why had she fallen asleep on the floor? Surely she could have just as easily slept on the bed if she was that tired.

…_and don't touch ANYTHING. Understand?_

Ah...I did say that, didn't I. And why? Even if she had touched anything, I wouldn't have noticed either way, it being in such disorder as it is. But, nonetheless, she had obeyed without question. Is she really that naive? That trusting of me, a man that she had meat by sure chance? Or was she just respecting my privacy? Whichever the case, it didn't solve the current problem at hand. What am I to do now? I can't exactly kick her out, not in the state she's in.

Her sudden movement startles me out of my reverie as she visible shivers and tries to huddle underneath the cloak for what little bit of warmth is can provide.

_'...and I can't just leave her on the floor.'_

Without hesitation, I bend down and gently scoop her up in my arms, careful so as not to wake her. The coat slips off her in the process and the shivers pick back up. My face warms slightly as she softly fists my jacket in her tiny hands and tries to worm closer to me in a means to find any source of heat possible.

"T-troublesome woman. What am I to do with you?"

I lay her down in the bed and promptly remove her shoes, but not before softly prying her fist off as she clings to me. I hear her whimper slightly, being devoid of warmth, so I grab the coverlet and throw it over her sloppily before softly walking back toward my workroom and shutting the door.

Once back at my desk, I lean back and stare at the ceiling. I press my hand against my face, the heat still radiating off of it making my palm contrastingly cooler by comparison. What is wrong with me? I'm usually so...calm and collective. But that didn't stop me from worrying like hell about her, and my clock skipping a couple of ticks when she nestled against me. I feel flustered and unsure, and I very much don't like it.

_'I was more right than I thought. I am getting soft.'_

I sigh and resolve myself to just ignore this feeling as I go back to work. It will go away with time. Surely. Now all there is left to do is wait for her to awaken. And that idiot Ace to arrive. Where the hell is he?!

**KIDA'S POV**

My mind floats in a nowhere space between fantasy and reality. I can hear everything, but at the same time nothing. It's dark here, or perhaps its just the back of my eyelids as my eyes are seemingly stitched shut. But I don't want to open them just yet. I think back to how I got here.

I remember scrambling into Julius's room, quickly shutting the door behind me as I looked for anyplace to hide from the stalker rabbit that was chasing me. I remember a wave pure exhaustion falling over me, feeling like I hadn't slept in weeks and was desperate for any sort of slumber. Then, I remember eyeing the bed thinking, _'Yeah...maybe a nap'_ I don't know if I made it there or not, as an inky blackness swallowed my eyes.

And now I am here, drifting in a realm of monochrome color.

_'How did I get here?'_

A deep chuckle rings out in the emptiness, "I brought you here, Kida. Now, open your eyes. You'll find it's not as empty as you think."

_'Who are you?'_

"My name is Nightmare, and I am an Incubus." _'Incubus...incubus...isn't that a-'_

"I'm not like that kind of Incubus! Geez, I'm really a nice guy! But, I suppose I can't blame you. Hikari thought the same thing."

I jump up, my eyes fluttering open at the sound of my friends name. Above me, a somewhat young man with silver locks and an eye patch over his right eye seems to levitate in mid air, as he smoke nonchalantly on his long golden pipe. I look around to find myself in a room that reminds me of something my little sister had made, colors splish-splashed everywhere in haphazard ways. My eye twitched as my inner artist wanted to spring out and correct this wrong, but I push it deep inside me as I face the man in front of me.

"You know Hikari?" I ask, but it comes out more sarcastic than I mean it to. I guess being thrown down a hole and chased by a bunny-man makes you a little bit testy.

"Why, yes. I was with her only moments before you arrived. She's OK. by the way, so there's no need to worry." he says as he lays back and takes a long drag of smoke. I sigh, my muscles relaxing at the sudden info as I watch him experiment with the different shapes he can make with it. He blinks, and he suddenly floats down toward me, a grin on his face.

"Oh? You're not going to ask how I know what you're thinking? Hmmm? Hmmm?"

"I've already guessed it. You read my mind." I state simply

He pouts childishly and crosses his arms across his chest, "Awww phooey. You're no fun at all! Hikari thought it was really cool that I could read minds. She even tested it out and stuff. And I have to say, her mind is something"

"You don't say?" I laugh. I can only guess what goes on in my friend's crazy mind.

"Butterflies and rainbows."

We both share a laugh at this. Nightmare doesn't seem like a bad guy, but something about him begs me to poke fun at him. An evil grin spreads across my face, "But you know, now that I think about it, reading minds isn't that impressive. Now if you could see the future..."

He sputters for a moment at my comment. "H-Hey! Take that back! I'm important! I'm incredible! I'm-"

*cough hack cough*

"Sick as a dog is what you is. You need to go to the hospital. Pronto."

"Not you too! Why is everyone trying to send me to that damnable hospital. I'm fine, really!" He mutters, coughing some more into a tissue.

"Says the guy with blood dripping down his chin."

"L-leave me alone!", I sigh as he convulses again. He's really annoying, but he isn't a bad guy, so I decide to give him a break. I walk over to him and pat him on his back softly.

"Hey I'm sorry, ok? You make it too easy to mess with you."

He turns to me with a childish pout, "That was mean..."

"I'm sorry."

He humphs in my direction as he floats off, his legs crossed indian style and his arms crossed across his chest as he puffs out his cheeks like he's mad. But I know he can read how sincere I am in about my feelings, so I ignore his silly antics and cut to the chase.

"Where is Hikari now?"

He pulls out his pipe again and chews a bit at the tip before answering, "Looking for you actually. Although it might take her a while until she gets there! Pffft!" He suddenly busts out laughing.

I tilt my head, curious about the sudden change in his behavior, "How come?"

"Let's just say she's meet some...unslightly company." Worry begins to build in me, and he quickly changes his words, "I-I mean she's just...well to put it lightly...she's following directions from a blind man. And that's all the time I have for you today!"

Oh wonderful, what's Hikari gotten into now?! "W-wait! What do u mean? Darn you, don't leave me in hanging like this!"

"But you've had it rough, so I think I'll let u rest. Besides, that grumpy clockmaker will explain things to you. I hope you can make coffee!" He grins. And just like that he disappears, leaving me with more questions than answers, which peeves me off a bit. My eyes get familiarly heavier, my mind blanking from any emotion or thought as I drift deeper into dreams

* * *

And that's all she wrote!

Not really, but if you want another chappie, 10 reviews is the price!

MADNESS apples oUt


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so incredibly happy! I gotz some reviews! Not as many as I was hoping for, but reviews all the same! I was beginning to worry for a while, but im content

X3

A little side note to all the lovlies who reviewed!

To** In The Forest** : I hope you like this chappie, it will answer some of you're questions. I was actually conflicted on which chapter to upload first, Kida's POV or Hikari's. Thanks for the Review! You are wonderful! d(v)b

To **Serenity Charm**: Thank you for taking your time to read both chapters! Hikari's name was actually Natalie at first, but...ahaha...your going to laugh at me...Digimon started re-airing on TV, and it made me nostalgic because I haven't watched it in FOR-FREAKIN-EVA...and I remembered that Kari's name was actually a short version of 'Hikari'. It means 'Light'. I liked it so much, it stuck. And 'Natalie' wasn't a the name that matched my character. (Not saying I don't like the name) Kida is an English name (I think...(O.o))

Plus...I like the way Kida and Kari sounds together...it's catchy :3

To **Sleeping Moon**: I actually wanted both Sidney and Peter to kidnap my OC's, but I know so little about Diamond characters. I wanted to play it safe since it's my first FF, but don't worry, I'm not excluding them. I'll add them in the story later on. And I'm hoping to do a side story ship with Sidney and Assassin Gray and maybe Jericho, so look forward. And I know the Peter kidnap scenario is old, and him falling in love with Kida is part of the plot. We all know Peter always loves Alice more.

To **peekodemeeko**: *squeal* \(v)/ Yay! You reviewed! I'm a fan of you're Jackie stories, especially the ones with Julius, Grey and Elliot. I hope you update soon! I also hope you do one with Sidney. It would be a good read, especially considering the fact that both Jackie and Sidney have two different color eyes. I've read that he's sensitive about them, and it would be hilarious for Jackie to show them that it isn't a big a deal as he makes them out to be...

also...is it just me, or are red eyed people not able to see well? I mean, Peter has red eyes and he wears glasses, and Sidney wears a monocle over his red eye...(Note to self: look that up later)

I'm a big softly, so I'm spoiling you to another chappie...COMMENCE THE HELL RAISING!

READ & ENJOY

AND REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 3: How to cheat death and survive****with a clingy Knight.**

**HIKARI'S POV**

_'I'm dead.'_

_'I'm dead.'_

_'I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I fucking died I'm dead.'_

"You're not dead, Hikari. Open your eyes", a strange male voice whispered in the darkness.

I mentally shake my head,_'No, absolutely not. I don't wanna see my guts splattered everywhere. Nu-uh.'_

"Believe me, you're still in one piece. And so is Kida." the voice says simply

_'KIDA?! S-she's still alive? But I SAW it! I saw both her and I fall into that hole! How can you survive that?!'_

"If you open your eyes, I'll tell you."

I'm still a little hesitant. I mean my Dad had always told me to be careful around strangers, although I don't really know the protocol to strange disembodied voices I hear in my head when I'm supposed to be dead.

_'How can I know to trust you or not?'_

The voice chuckles before replying, "Have I given you any reason to doubt me?"

Not being able to deny that logic, I hesitatingly pealed my eyes back to reveal a rainbow world, tie-died in every which color in no particular pattern. It very much reminds me of a two-year-old's coloring book.

_'W-where am I?'_

"You're in my world, Hikari."

I jump up and turn around to find the owner of the voice. A young man stands...well I suppose floats there... with grayish hair that darkened near the ends in a peculiar violet color, cut so that when it sways it barely brushes his shoulders and bangs that frame his face in a V-like shape. The eye that I could see, because the other was covered with a black and golden outlined eye-patch, was the same gray as his hair. He wears a gray vest-like attire with a purple handkerchief hanging slightly from his front pocket, his shoulders and upper arms showing his strangely pale skin before disappearing again in a sleeve that covers his lower arms. Long knee length boots cover up similarly colored pants, and in his hand is a long golden pipe. All in all, he looks like a decent enough guy...but...

_'Oh wow...He's too pretty to be a guy. Is he...perhaps...gender confused?'_

His face gives a shocked expression, "G-Gender confused?! I happen to 100 percent male, for your information! But other than that, thank you for the complement." he takes a puff of his pipe.

"You're welcome, I-" I pause.

Wait a minute...

_'Did he just...read my mind_?'

"Indeed I did."

I jump back, completely startled, "W-whoa, REALLY?!" He just chuckles slightly. I have the urge to see if this is for real, so I tilt my head a little and stare at him. In my softest mind voice I say, _'Can you hear me now?'_

He chuckles again, "Yes, I can hear you now."

I jump again, not really expecting his answer, "That's...kinda cool. Disturbing and a little unnerving, but still cool."

He gives a goofy grin and pumps his fist, "I told you I'm important! Who's boss now! Oh, I can't wait to get back and rub it in his face!"

I can't help but wonder, _'Who's face?'_

He clears his throat, "I'm sorry. I seem to have skipped an introduction. I am Nightmare, Incubus of Dreams."

"An...Incubus?" The my mind flashes me a picture in a long forgotten book, along with the definition. _'A dream demon who seduces women in their sleep'_

He childishly stomps his foot, "No no no! I'm not like that at all! OK, maybe a little bit of that is seriously, people in your world are so naive!

"What are you, five? I thought you were supposed to be some sort of...i don't know, demon or something?"

He gets a serious look in his eye, "I'm worse than a demon. I am Nightmare. Whereas demons drag you to hell, I simply drop people into dreams."

Confused, I ask, "I'm in a...dream?" I walk over to him and hesitatingly tap my index finger against his chest, "But it feels so real."

"I am very real." He says simply as he floats around me aimlessly "But in the end, this is but a dream. And what is beyond a dream?"

Without hesitation or emotion, I say, "Reality."

He raises an eyebrow, "Oh? You didn't even pause. How are you so sure?"

"Because that's all that can be beyond a dream. Dreams are just temporary escapes."Flashes of my past blink in front of my eyes, "No matter how much you want to, you always wake up. And sometimes waking up is what make's dreams so scary. Dreaming is easy, just like dying. Living is what's hard."

He stops and stares at me, his face dropping a bit, "It's kind of depressing that someone as young as you knows that.", he sighs, but he suddenly grins, "But there is something good about waking up, you know."

"And what's that?"

"The real friends waiting for you."

_'Real friends? What does he-'_ and then it hits me '_KIDA!'_

I grab him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him down from the air, "You said Kida was alive? WHERE IS SHE!"

He is silent, whether by my sudden outburstor the fact that he doesn't want to tell me, I don't care. I am sudden pissed off. Hadn't he said if I open my eyes he would tell me?

"Why don't you answer me?!"

He grimaces, "Ugh..."

*cough*

…

…

...

...W-what the hell?!

Nightmare convulses on the ground in front of me, but not before hacking up blood all over the front of my blue t-shirt. I let go of him, surprised beyond belief as my own stomach lurches, wanting to spill out all the food I had eaten earlier.

"W-what the heck man?!", I shout at him as I bend over to give him a helping hand, "Why are you coughing up blood?!"

"It's because you startled me when you pulled on me so suddenly." He says simply as he wipes at his mouth with a cloth, as if this is a daily occurrence, "You should treat me gently. I'm a sickly incubus, after all."

"You're kidding me."

He coughs again, but this time into the hanky as if to prove his point.

I sigh, "If you're sick, you should see a doctor!"

His head shoots up, and he gives me a glare, "No"

"...What? OK, look, I can understand where you're going. I don't like needles, and even the sight of blood makes me sick to my stomach. But that doesn't stop me from not going. And you're a grown man, so-"

"I said NO! I hate doctors! I hate needles! I'm not going! And you can't make me!" He sticks out his tongue childishly at me. A vain pulses in my head at his ridiculousness.

"Oh, really? CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!", I go to make a grab at him, but he suddenly jumps into the air, much faster than one would expect a sickly person to, and begins to float around again.

"Sorry to end this so suddenly, Hikari, but it seems I have run out of time." He smiles at me, "It seems I have another appointment to be at. For now, it's time to rest. I'll see you soon."

As he vanishes, my eyes get suddenly heavier and close complete, and I am again lost in shadow.

**ACE'S POV**

Today is just another ordinary day for me. Wake up in some random room in the castle, argue/mess with the P.M., (Who, surprisingly wasn't here this morning. Boo...) train the faceless soldiers, execute some people for Vivaldi, and then head to the Clocktower. But for now, I had lost my way on the path of life. Seemingly endless amounts of trees surround me as I wonder aimlessly around. Birds twitter here and there, and even the subtle sound of a creek can be hear in the distance. To put it simple, I'm lost in the middle of the forest! But that's ok! I meet the most interesting people when I'm lost.

Like earlier, when I ran into Elliot March. I was wondering what he was doing at the Clocktower, but it turned out I had ended up at the Mansion again. He started shooting at me when I argued with him that this was the Clocktower, but I easily deflected it with my sword. Even the twins joined in! It was a lot of fun. We kept at it for a while until Alice and Blood came and stopped us. Alice was mad at me (Boo) for causing such a ruckus. Then she gave me directions to the Tower and I went on my way.

And now I'm back here again! I never was good at directions. I wonder where my travels will lead me next?

I start walking in a direction, although I'm not entirely sure which one, when I notice something brightly colored in the distance. Eager to find out what it is, I rush over, jumping various logs and other obstacles in my way. When I come to a line of shrubbery, however. I find I can't jump it as easily, so instead of reaching the opposite side, I end up plummeting into it's leafy depths. After a couple of minutes of untangling myself from the branches, I pop out the other side of the bush to find the most curious sight.

"Well, Hello? What do we have here? Looks like I found myself a princess!"

Long wavy waist-length brown hair, most if not all tied back in a ponytail, but some strands manage to escape and stick out messily. Her bangs seem to cup her face in an innocent way, but they too stick up cutely and mischievously. I chuckle as her small mousey nose scrunches up, causing the pair of blue-rimmed oval glasses that balanced there to slip down it slightly. A bright orange scarf circles her neck, hanging down over her dark blue shirt. Her similarly colored pants have bright vines and vivid butterflies climbing up them, so realistic that when I bent down to try and touch them, all I found was fabric. She leans against the trunk of an old tree with a wide trunk, where she sleeps ever so peacefully, the sunlight from the midday sky making her face glow.

And that's just it. She has a face! And a really pretty one at that. Is she a new Role Holder? I haven't seen her around here. And the only one who's supposed to have a face without a Role is Alice, but that's because she's...

My eyes widen as a grin spreads across my face.

_'Could she be a foreigner?!'_

I bend down and gently wrap my arms around her waist, excited beyond belief. I lean my head down slowly, cautiously so I don't awaken or spook her and press my ear against her chest.

*Bu-bump Bu-bump*

There is it. That sound. That soft, rare sound. A sound that no one else has. A sound like no other. I want it so badly. It's so close, but still out of my reach. _'Maybe if I get closer.'_

I unwrap my arms from around her so I can undo the scarf from her neck revealing a slender porcelain neck, then return to my previous position. This time the soft thumping of her heart-beat isn't so muffled as before and I can't help but sigh in simple pleasure.

I was so lost in the sound that I was startled when her arms abruptly raised up and wrapped around my head, squeezing me closer. I try to escape, wiggling this way and that, but she has a vise grip on me. I reach for my sword...

*mumblemumble*"...fluffy pup."

…

…

A...puppy?

My body freezes at the surprising comment. I turn my head up a little bit, to get a better look at her face. She...still asleep? I blink as she nuzzles my hair unconsciously. I feel her nose twitch slightly making my own brown tickle her in return. One of her hand slips down to the nap of my neck, where it tickles the hair there.

"Ehehe...Stooopiut...whiskers tickle..."

One of my famous smiles pops on my face and I try and stifle my uncontrollable laughter against her shoulder, my body shaking. The sky above us suddenly turns from to midnight, but I've barely payed it any mind.

_'Ahahaha...Puppy! She called me a puppy! In her sleep!A-and I think she's p-p-petting me! Oh, that's so rich! And so cute. Ahahahahahaaaaaa!'_

"...good puppeh...seepy time"

My body shakes even harder. I can't stop laughing.

I can't.

It's too much!

As much as I want to just lay here, laughing at her vocalized dreams and listening to the sound of her beating heart, I have a bit of a problem. It's night, which means it's not safe. I'm going to have to make camp soon. (I love camping! Yay!). But I'm stuck. I don't want to wake her up just yet, although I'm not even sure a gunshot would wake her. And I can't seem to get free of her either.

_'What to do...what to do...AHA!'_

"Haha! You're definitely a funny princess!", my grin gets wider as I lower my hands slightly, one going under her bum while the other wraps itself all the way around her, my palm settling on her upper stomach. I grasp her tightly as I raise to my feet, effectively scooping her up in the process. Her scarf almost slips to the ground, but catch it before it has the chance.

"And since I'm a Knight, that means I have to protect you!"

I set of is some direction with her cradled against my shoulder, a big smile set of my face as I start looking for a place to pitch a tent.

_'This is going to be so fun!'_

**HIKARI'S POV**

Do you know that feeling where you know you're asleep, but you still have a slight sense of what's going on around you. Well, that's the feeling I'm having right now. I can feel myself leaned against something solid and rugged, but I don't quiet have the will power to open my eyes to find out. Or the ability to care, really. It's so warm, wherever I am, waves of heat slightly licking across my face. It very much reminds me of my pure white Samoyed puppy, Eden, that I have at home. He would always wake me up at the crack of dawn by nuzzling my face endlessly until I hugged him. Then we would both snuggle under the covers and sleep for another couple of hours.

Speaking of which, I can feel him climb into my lap, pressing his fuzzy head against my chest right over my heart. I probably fell asleep in the big lounge chair in the living room again. I sometimes do that while watching reruns of my favorite anime or when reading a good book.

I wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer. He wiggles and squirms, so I have to half-scold him.

_'Hold still, you fluffy pup.'_

He stops moving all together for a moment before wiggling once more, causing his fur to tickle me.

_'Ehehe...I said stop it. Your whiskers tickle'_

His head suddenly flops on my shoulder, his body shivering slightly when I flex my fingers, slipping them though his soft coat. He loves being petted.

_'That's a good puppy. Now, go back to sleepy time'_

He's still shaking, a kind of puppy purr that lulls me into deeper sleep.

...

…

…

…

Wait a minute...somethings not right.

…

…

And why am I...bouncing?

The abrupt feel of my body being jolted up and down makes me come into a better sense of consciousness. I lift my heavy eyelids, peeling them apart as I am assaulted by both the sudden smell of dirt and grass and by the feathery touch of soft brown locks.

_'Definitely not my dog.'_

I lift my head up from the brunette forest only to find another forest, but this one a more dark and dangerous one as night befalls it.

And it's moving right past me, as if I was talking a brisk walk.

_'Definitely NOT my living room'_

…

Uhhh...OK?

"Wuz goin on?" I ask/slur to no one in particular as I try to sit upward on...wait a minute...shoulders?

The forest around me quickly comes a stop as a grip that I had not noticed suddenly tightens around me

"Woah, princess! Don't move so much! I don't want to drop you! Ahaha!"

Startled by the sudden voice, I use the shoulders(?) to push myself away, only to meet a pair of reddish-brown eyes and a goofy grin spread along the face of a twenty-odd year old man. From where I'm sitting, in his arms by the way, he has a black and red trimmed pencil-neck shirt and a deep crimson cloak on.

"Ah! You're awake I see. And I was hopping you would sleep a little longer, princess."

OK, so confused doesn't even cut what I'm feeling right now. But, considering that I'm still brain dead from just waking up and have about as much coordination and reflex as a dead skunk, the freak-the-hell-out-and-slap-a-bitch switch in me is still stuck on the OFF position. So what do I do in situations like these? Go with the flow, of course!

"Who exactly...are you?" I ask cautiously.

"I'm Ace Knight, the Knight at the Castle of Hearts." he answers, a grin still on his forever happy face. _'A Knight huh?'_

"OK. Care to tell me why you're carrying me around the forest in the middle of the night like a sack of potatoes, Mr. Knight-guy."

He laughs, a carefree gesture. "I thought it was more a bridal style myself! Looking for a place to set up a tent, actually. Oh, and you just can call me Ace, Miss Princess."

I honestly can't tell if he's lying just to mess with me or actually telling the truth. He starts trotting forward, as if holding me is an easy feet for him as he glances around for, I'm guessing, a camping ground. He looks back up at me, never missing a step or tripping over anything, "You're surprisingly calm for being held in the arms of a grown man."

"You'll have to excuse me then. My mouse isn't up and running yet." Well, there goes my smart ass button.

He stops momentarily, "You have a mouse?"

Oh wow. This guy isn't brightest bulb in the box, is he? "It's a figure of speech."

He stares at me a moment more before shrugging his shoulders and trailing forward again. We travel in silence for a while until we find a small clearing. I can tell that this place has been used before, because there was a pile ash in the middle neatly surrounded by small slabs of stone, a method of preventing fire from spreading.

"Alright! Looks like we found a place to set up camp!" He yells triumphantly as he walks toward it, "Now, wait right here and don't move, ok princess? I'll go look for some firewood."

With that, he gently sets me down on a soft patch of dirt and scurries of in some direction. The sounds of nocturnal animals call out all around me, echoing of the trees to make them seem louder than they actually are. It unnerves me a little. No, I'm not scared of the dark, but I happen to have enough common sense to know that being outside, alone at night isn't really a good idea. Especially with a guy I just meet who's randomly calling me 'princess'. I look around, trying to get my baring as my brain starts back up. OK, so I'm in a forest in the middle of the night with a guy who claims to be a Knight. Not the strangest thing to happen to me in my life, sure, but strange enough. I sit there patiently for a couple of minutes before a yawn catches me off guard, easily escaping from my mouth loudly. It leaves me with that bad aftertaste, the one when you've slept really deeply and you're mouth's all dried in the morning. That aftertaste.

"Ugh..." I moan smacking my lips together, wishing for something to drink. A sudden weight in my pocket makes me jump, and I reach into it automatically.

_'I don't remember having this.'_

I carefully cradle in my lap, so as not to accidentally drop the long glass vial in my hands. It seems to glitter as a strange liquid sloshes around in it, the only thing keeping it from spilling in my lap is a stopper decorated with a tiny cute clover, that was also glass. It was strangely convenient, but who was I to ask? Still going with it, I pop the top and down it instantly. The taste wasn't exactly bad, but it had the distinct flavor of medicine that makes me stick my tongue out afterward. I never was one for drugs, and I can't help but think that I probably shouldn't have done that. I shrug my shoulders and put it back in my pocket.

"I'm back, princess!", the Knight- I mean Ace – says as he pops out a bush right behind me, making me jump and quickly spin around. I blink at his suddenness, my eyes following him as he walks past me to the to the fire pit and dumps his load of twigs and sticks, where he begins working vigorously on a producing a decent fire. Maybe it was the sleep still dragging me down, but behind him a tent had been miraculously set up.

"Well?" he inquires

I raise an eyebrow, "Well what?"

The fire suddenly sparks upward, licking at the midnight sky, "Did you miss me?"

"Huh? Oh sure, I suppose" I shrug indifferently. What's he getting at?

"Ahahaha! Yay!" he crawls around the fire to suddenly pull me into a hug, "My princess misses me!"

"Woah, what are you on, man?! And why do you keep calling me princess?!" I yell, smacking at his chest and roughly pushing his head away when he tries to press it in a place that is NOT to be touched, his brown hair tickling under my chin. Which is very much like trying to push away a tree. He pauses, leaning away from me slightly while still keeping his gloved hands on my waist, a huge smile on his carefree face.

"Haha, I'm on you of course! And well, I found you asleep next to a tree, and you were so beautiful I thought you were a princess. So I thought I would keep you!"

"I'm not a princess!"

He tilts his head to the side, "Oh? Then what are you?"

"I'm Hikari!", I shout as calmly as I can. Yep, my switch is unquestionably switching to the ON position now. "Now let me go!"

"But why would I do that? The best way to keep warm is by huddling together you know." Ignoring me, he pushes his way past my barriers and nestles his head in the crook of my neck.

"Oh yeah? Well the best way to not get your face caved in by my fist is to GET. THE. FUCK. OFF!"

"Haha! Princesses shouldn't have such language! Buuut..." he pauses, his widening grin only serving to worry me "that doesn't sound too fun. Maybe if I do _this_ it will make it more comfortable.", He all of a sudden grasps my wrists in one hand and holds them above my head while the other is wraps around my waist, causing the both of us to fall, me on my back and him on top of me. My body freezes in slight terror, that he uses to his advantage to firmly press the side of his face against my chest.

And then he just stops altogether.

…

...Huh?

Dumbfounded, I ask, "Uhhh...What are you doing?"

He makes a pleasant humming noise. I try and wiggle a little to get his attention, but he in turn squeezes my hip. "H-hey! ACE!"

"Yes princess?" he mumbles.

"What are you doing?"

He sighs, "Listening to your heart."

…?

Not able to come up with a remark, we lay there for a couple of moments more in silence. Perhaps it's because he reminds me so much of my little brothers when they beg for attention that I stopped putting up such resistance. He realizes this and decides to let go of my wrists, only to suddenly hug me tightly and flip us until situated on our sides. This way, he has an easier access to my chest. It's embarrassing, to say the least, but not uncomfortable. Although it does throw me for a loop. (No pun intended.) Was there something special about my heart-beat? I look down at him a question in my eyes, only to be meet with a chuckle. He then uses one of his hand to move my head to his chest, causing the blood to rise in my cheeks.

"Wha-What're you-?!"

"Listen to my heart"

I lift my head and give a look that spells, _'Are you kidding me?'_ Listen to his heart? But it would be the same as mine, wouldn't it? Nevertheless, I press the side of my head against his chest.

*tick tock tick tock*

I lift my head up and pat my palm against his chest, looking for a pouch, "Ace, you're pocket watch is in the way."

He only laughs softly, "I don't own a pocket watch, princess. Try again."

I press my ear back against his chest, only to be meet with the same sound. The ticking of a Clock.

"That's _my_ heart, Hikari."

Shocked by the fact that he actually said my name I jerk my head up, only to meet a roguish grin that shakes me to the core. It's the exact same as the one he holds on his face normally, but this one...this one was darker. Filled with a sense of anger and a tad bit of sadness that makes my heart ache and my guts clench. The world around us suddenly flickers making me jolt into a sitting position. I watched, amazed, as the sky changes from midnight to...afternoon?

"Aww...poo. I was hoping to snuggle some more." Ace declares as he abruptly stands. The tense atmosphere disappears as he reaches his hand down toward me.

I still don't know if I can trust this guy. He could have hurt me, or even killed me. That grin that he showed me a while ago proved that he was definitely capable of doing so. But he didn't. I can't seem to place this guy either. Usually, I can classify a person based of the way they act or way they do things. But this guy is eternally smiling. I can tell that he has some kind of darkness in him. Could it be because his heart is a clock?

"Hurry up, princess!"

_'Buthe's surprisingly refreshing, that's for sure. In a stupid way.'_ I sigh, shaking my head as I let him grasp mine. "Not this again. It's Hikari. Call me Hikari. And what just happened?"

"Oh, the time just changes randomly like that around here. You get used to it after a while. I'd like to explain more, but I don't really know all the details. And I have somewhere to be at the moment." He shrugs as he starts treading forward but then stops and turns back to me.

"What is it?"

"Well, I just can't leave the princess. It isn't knightly. I know! We should travel together! Ahaha!"

He's still think he's a knight? I giggle and make a shooing gesture. "That's alright. Go on ahead. I don't want to get in the way of whatever you're doing anyway." I go to pick up my things. I hadn't even noticed that my scarf had been undone, so I quickly wrap it around my waist instead, looping it through a belt loop so that I don't lose it. "Besides, I have to go look for someone."

His eyes light up and he skips to my side, instantly grabbing my hand in his and tugging. I sigh in defeat and follow him, only for him to suddenly stop and looks down at me, his eyes expectant and curious.

"What?"

"Who are you looking for?" he asks

I smile, "A very good friend."

I spend a good while explaining everything to him, from waking up to the picnic all the way to talking to Nightmare. He takes in the new information in silence, sometimes stopping me midway to ask me things he didn't understand or get my attention to something he had found as we continue on the trek. (Really, he has no idea what a collage is, or a cell phone for that matter. And he get's easily distracted by birds and butterflies.) When I had finished we just kept going for a while, until he stops again, causing me to smack into his back, and says, "You're a Foreigner, you know."

I peal my face out of the back of his crimson cloak, "Ow...A foreign what?"

He turns to me, that huge grin still permanently plastered on his face. "A Foreigner. You're not from this country."

Oh well, that makes sense. Being in a different country would make me a Foreigner…I'm in a different country?! How is that even possible? You don't just fall into a country. That's…what...against the Laws of Physics or something! Maybe it's that thing you read about where you fall through a hole to the other side of the world. But that's only in books, right? "Am I in China?" I blurt out unconsciously

He tilts his head, "China? Where's that? You're in the Country of Hearts!"

I've never heard of any country named anything like that, and that frightens me more than I would like to admit. One thing's for sure. I have no way to find my way around this place. I glance up at Ace. He's supposed to be a Knight, right? Surely he must know his way around. I voice this out to him, and he laughs in delight.

"Ahaha! Of course! And I know just who to take you to first! I even know a shortcut!"

I smile at him, "Lead the way then!"

As we head of to wherever Ace is going, I can't help but get excited. An adventure. A real adventure! No more reading about it and wishing, because now I had a chance to actually do it. I would show this Country of Hearts who's boss and explore it to my heart's content, and hopefully make a lot of friends on the way. But first, I had to find Kida. That's my first priority. And with Ace the Knight leading, I am sure we would find her in no time.

_'Wait...didn't we just pass that stump?'_

* * *

AHAHAHAHAH!

*rolls around on floor and laughs*

I had a lot of fun with this chapter while making it and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Especially Ace's POV. I think he purposely likes to torment Peter. AND BEFORE YOU ASK...the thing about Nightmare being gender confused was actually my reaction when I saw his picture for the first time HERE ( view/616061)

I totally thought he was a she because of the purple shadow above his lips...thought it was lipstick...my bad...eheh...

(O/o')

Well, you know the drill...10 reviews please and thank you. I like to know how you all are liking the story so NO FLAMING! If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all...

MADNESS apples oUt!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sad now...does no one like my story?**

** OH WELL!**

** I like it**

**To CloeGriffindor: Thank you! Another chappie for u!**

**To Sleeping Moon: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Ace's personality is a little confusong...but he doesn't seem like a bad guy...just a crazy confused butthole**

**Another chappie for you 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Art of making Coffee and the Unexpected Visitor.**

**KIDA'S POV**

I pealed my heavy eyelids back, a yawn escaping as I snuggle deeper into the pillow. It was pleasantly soft, like it had never been used, but had that distinct scent that proved otherwise. The midday sun peeks through the window, warming the thin coverlet that wraps around me. I let my eyes lazily glance over the room I'm in. It's mostly empty, containing only essential pieces of furniture like a bed and a dresser. Clocks tick against the walls, which also contained various other things like pictures and drawings. I couple of books scatter on the floor. Just a typical bedroom, if not a little bland.

_'Where am I again?'_

Memories cascade upon me, reminding me of my strange set of circumstance. I glance out my window at the clear blue sky. That's right. That kind man helped me out. And...t-this must be HIS bed. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Look at yourself, Kida. A guy goes and helps you out and you steal their bed. Some guest you are." I scold myself silently, "I better go thank him and apologize."

I sit up and pull myself to the edge of the bed, it creaking in protest to my every move. When I go to put my feet to the floor, I jump when I find them a little too cold to my liking. I can't remember taking my shoes off before bed, but I ignore that little fact as I stand and look for them. They are easily found by a chair, which has my bag and Natalie's coat on it. _'I don't remember putting them there either. But, maybe I did. I don't know'._ I slowly walk toward the door that leads to, what I call, the Workshop when something suddenly dawns on me.

What am I going to say to him now?! Yesterday was a fluke, because I was frantic, fatigued, and basically a mess. I've never been good at taking to people, and the fact that he is a guy make it that much harder. My cheeks burn as I hesitate by the doorknob.

_'Look, just go in there, apologize, get your stuff and leave. That's all you need to do.'_ I think repeatedly.

Yeah, I can do that!

Quickly wanting to get it over with, I force my hand to the knob and open it slowly, peeking through a crack between the frame and the door.

"M-mister M-M-Monrey, sir?" I whisper out into the brightly lit room, only to get no reply. I open it a little more, "H-Hello?"

No answer.

_'Is he...not here?'_ I carelessly open the door wider, just enough to my head and a little bit of my body could slip through easily. The room was the same as I had left it. Books, paper, and various other things are strolled out on the many shelves and desks that surround the room, leaving a little rounded table and lone chair in the very middle. But it too, had boxes filled to the brim with round, golden clocks that looked almost brand new. I remember seeing Julius tinkering with them, so it's my guess that these are all the one's he has fixed. I slip through the door silently, closing it behind me as I glance around some more for the clockmaker, but all I can see are papers and parts and...what is...that blue lump on the desk?

Is that...Julius?

I cautiously tiptoe to it, bending down to give it a closer look. Dark blue tresses fan out around his face on the desk, while the little that layered against his back was tied back neatly in a golden ribbon. It cascaded lengthily downward, covering the deep navy and golden collared jacket he had on. The sound of a sudden deep snore coming from him makes me start, as he turns his head to the side on his crossed arms, his clock earring clinking against wood. His shoulders raise slightly from every breath he breathes, ruffling a couple of stray bangs that tickles his strong set nose and cheeks. I notice the slight darkening around his eyes.

I admit, his first impression to me showed to be a bossy, grumpy young man who wanted nothing more than to be left the hell alone. But the possibility that, maybe he had found me and decided to let me rest considering my long day was a very...kind gesture and proved otherwise. Poor man. He looks like he works so hard, A sense of guilt builds inside me.

_'And I go and take his bed. I'm an awful guest. I need to thank him somehow...but how...'_

My eyes pick up the sight of an empty cup on the edge of the table, carefully situated so that you couldn't bump into it and spill. I reach for it and cradle it in my palms as a crisp and familiar scent drifts into my nose.

A proverbial light bulb blinks inside my head as a grand plan etches itself into my brain. I know exactly what I'll do!

After silently putting the cup back in it's rightful place. I just as mutely tiptoe back to the bedroom. I quickly gathering my things along with the blanket off of the bed and go back into the Workroom, placing my things by the table and spreading the coverlet over his shoulders. I collect his cup from the desk and walk into the adjacent room which just happened to be a small kitchen (Very small), equipped with a stove, small fridge, and a sink fulled to the brim with unwashed mugs. I guess in my panic I hadn't noticed it before.

When I reach up into the cabinet ready to commence step two, I meet a dilemma. Bags upon bags full of it.

_'W-where's the instant?'_

I push the bags out of the way, hoping to find it but was sadly disappointed. So I reached for the bags, only to find that most of them were empty, so I dutifully threw them in the small garbage can. I suppose it's just one of those days, because it just so happens that the very last one was the only one with anything left in it. I've never made it the old fashioned way, so I flip it to the back, hoping for directions

…

This...might be a problem.

It's not that it wasn't there, no.

And I could read it just fine.

It's just that...what's a grinder look like?

I go to look around the small room, moving thing around only to put them silently back, when one of the objects I move catches my eye.

Its...well basically a box. A medium sized wooden box with a black handled crank of some kind on the top and small drawer in the front, the front knob also being black. I gently pick it up for closer examination, only to get wafted with that scent yet again.

"Aha!" I whisper joyfully, "So you must be a grinder. Now...how to start."

After a couple of minutes of fiddling with it, opening it and discovering the ins and outs of it, I pour some of the beans into it and start grinding away. Once done, I open the drawer and there they are, looking just like my instant back home.

"Well the hard part is done. I know what to do now."

I set up the percolator, just like I remember my grandma doing it back home, repeating the steps mentally so that I don't mess up, _'Open the top...pour water in it...add coffee in the top chamber...ah how much coffee? I suppose two tablespoons are ok. Next I have to put it on the stove...' _

As I proceed to do so the sudden sound of a chair squeaking makes me quickly twist around, "Mister Monrey?"

No one answers back, so I turn back to my work, quickly cutting on the stove and setting it on the grill.

"I must be hearing things. Now...have to wait three minutes and it's done. I just really hope he likes it. I'll go wash some dishes, I suppose."

**JULIUS POV**

A sense of tranquility and harmony surrounds me as I lazily drift away from the realm of dream into consciousness, my senses slowly coming back on. I can feel my head rested against the crook of my folded arms as they in turn pillowed the side of my face. I suppose working for five time periods straight wasn't a very good idea. All I did was put my head down for a moment, too. I must have fallen asleep at my desk again. I could feel my stiffened back, a large and slightly heavy mass of warmth coating it along with my shoulders as they hunched over the desk.

My eyes flicker open, squinted from the sunlight in the window. As I try and bury my head in my make-shift pillow attempting to go back asleep, I jerk awake by the sudden sound of a faucet being turned. I freeze.

_'Is someone here again to steal the cloaks?! Damn it!'_

My cerulean eyes flicker toward the kitchen, my ears picking up subtle noises. The sound of water being filled into something. The tapping of medal against medal. I scoot my chair a little to my left so to get a better look at my intruder, when it lets out a traitorous squeak. I quickly shut my eyes and with honed self-control I make no movement or sound.

"Mister Monrey?"

…

_'...Mister Monrey?'_

"I must be hearing things. Now...have to wait three minutes and it's done. I just really hope he likes it. I'll go wash some dishes, I suppose."

_'Is that...ah...it's just that Foreigner girl. But what is she talking about? And what is...she...'_

I listen in as she turns the noisy handle, water quickly flushing the sink as the click of glass against glass starts up. A sudden bubbling sound makes me jump slightly, but still I try and not make a sound. I listen for a minute or so more, wanting to keep as still as possible so as not to spook her, when curiosity gets the better of me. Carefully, I lean a little to get a better look into the small area, hoping my chair doesn't betray me again. I can see her with her back toward me as she thoroughly washes each and every dish that I have neglected for the last couple of periods. On the stove is my coffee pot, it bubbling away as the bittersweet smell of coffee leaks out of there into here, perforating the air.

_'She's making...coffee?'_

My joints and muscles pop as I go a push myself up away from my desk quietly. The feel of something sliding down my back makes me jerk slightly, and when I turn to find out what it could be, I come face to face with my coverlet. I stare at if for a moment, dumbfounded, not noticing the sound of liquid being poured.

_'...How did that get there?'_

"OH! G-Good morning, Mister Monrey."

I quickly turn to face the girl, who holds in her hand a cup of warm coffee and a nervous smile on her face. She glances everywhere except at me, only flickering once in a while. For some reason this make me a little angry.

"You sure have been making yourself at home."

Her eyes catch hold of mine and widen a bit, "What are you...Oh...this isn't for me." she blushes and smiles kindly "I made it for you. I-I hope you like it."

I blink as I watch her walk toward me, gently placing it in front of me before seating herself in a chair across from me. It smells heavenly, which is strange. I'm usually picky on how I like my coffee. "I wanted to say thank you for yesterday, and to apologize. I didn't mean to steal your bed."

"Steal my..." A sudden realization hit me. She thinks that she was the reason I fell asleep at my desk. Does she not remember falling asleep on the floor?

"It's fine." I mumble, a slight blush on my cheek as I slowly take a first sip. It is...surprisingly good! Much more so than Alice ever made. It almost tastes like how I would usually drink it. Maybe a little too strong, though. My eyes unconsciously close as I enjoy the simple flavor

"I-Is it ok?"

**KIDA'S POV**

I'm starting to sweat a little. I really wanted to do something nice for all the things that he's done for me so far. But what if it's not good?! I've never grinded my own coffee before, so I'm not sure how thoroughly ground the beans should have been. I kind of wish he would say something.

"I-Is it ok?" I blurt out,

His eyes flicker open as he lowers his cup. He stops and thinks for a moment.

"90 points"

…

I can't help but stare at him, more than little baffled as he takes another sip. Does that- does that mean it was good or not? 90 points? Is that out of 100? It sounds good, but I'm not exactly sure. The sound of him putting his glass down makes me snap out of my thought.

"Thank you. And call me Julius.", is all he says as he then gently grasps the clock that I hadn't noticed was laying on his table and, along with his screwdriver, continues where I'm guessing he left off with it without a word.

I smile at him, feeling more than a little satisfied with myself. Although on the inside I'm grinning ear to ear and jumping up and down like a little school girl.

_'I did something good! Yay me! I hope I made a good first impression'_

Being sure to to not interrupt his work, I silently pull out my sketch book, and other art materials out of my bag and lay it on the table. I glance around the room, curious as to what I am going to draw next, but unfortunately for me there isn't much to draw around me. Just books, paper, clocks and...well Julius of course. I blush a little as I glance at him, his long nimble fingers carefully bringing life back into the once dead clock.

_'Surely he won't mind...'_

I quickly start my drawing, making the lightest of marks to bring the basic shapes along. Oval shape for the head. Square for the body and arms, along with circles indicating things like wrists and elbows. And of course a rectangle for the desk and circle for the clock I his hand. Add the details little by little, slowly and carefully. The sounds around me faze out as I dive deeper and deeper in concentration, my complete focus on nothing but the drawing in hand. My eyes flicker back and forth between my page and him as he works just as earnestly as I do in complete silence. Time passes without me even noticing, without me even caring.

I am quickly finished with my simple sketch and begin drawing in more details, pulling out my special colored pencils.

Neatly tailored blue and golden trimmed coat. An off-white collared undershirt and a clock-shaped tie. _'Huh...I've never seen a tie shaped like that before. It looks like an actual clock hanging there. It even has the numbers on it. But that's silly.'_

"-ida?"

Long, straight navy colored hair with a loose golden ribbon holding it in place. It settles gentle on his shoulders. _'Which colors should I mix to make such a deep blue? Ah...maybe...'_

"Mis-?"

A clock-like earring dangling from his left lobe. It, too, looks very realistic. Bright blue eyes that are...

I jump when someone clasps my shoulder, and my eye jerk upwards to meet the same azure eyes as in my picture as, instead of sitting at his desk, he stands right in front of me. I blink at him, coming back into my senses, "H-huh? Did you want something, Julius?"

He jerks back, slightly startled and confused at my question. "I called you three different times. Didn't you hear me?"

I gaze right back at him, just as confounded. He called me? I didn't hear him. My eyes quickly locking onto the window as the evening sun disappears behind the trees

"How long have I been working?!" I gasp, startled. It's so late!

"For about three to four hours." He states simply, "Didn't you notice the time change?"

"Time...change? And only three hours? But it's was noon a minute ago, so why is it suddenly evening?"

"Ah...that's right. I hadn't explained everything to you." he slowly goes back to his desk and sighs. He reaches to get another sip of his coffee, only to glare at it when he finds it empty. I can't help put giggle at him, but I stifle it the best I can.

"Would you like another cup before you start explaining? I wouldn't mind one myself, if that's ok."

"Do as you please", My giggles leak out a little as a slight blush creeps up on his cheeks at my kind gesture. He seems like a hard, quiet person, but I think he is a caring and attentive man.

I stand and walk over to get his cup, "I'll be right back."

I go back into the kitchen and proceed to repeat the new (to me anyway) process of grinding the coffee to perfection, determined to get 100 points this time around.

***WHAM***

_'What was that?!'_

"Julius! I'm-"

"You're late. Again." Julius interrupts, but by the way he talks to the new guest suggests that he's someone he's used to, so I don't worry.

"Haha! Yeah, I guess I got lost again. And I meet the nicest person along the way, too. Come on, princess!"

The sound of an all but familiar voice makes me drop everything and rush into to other room.

**HIKARI'S POV**

I was wrong. I admit it.

I was horribly, horribly wrong.

It had been a good long while before I had realized something wasn't quite right. It's either that or every other tree stump looks EXACTLY like every other fucking tree stump. When I tried to voice this out, Ace had only laughed, assuring me that we were going to get there soon and kept going in a straightforward direction. I could only shrug my shoulders at the time. Surely going straight would lead us somewhere.

Three different "time periods", as Ace called them, had passed us and somewhere in that 'straight' we ended up running into a bear, being chased by bees, and had fallen down a waterfall. Oh, and lets not forget having to spend another night outside. I definitely remembered falling asleep on my side of the tent BY MYSELF, however it was a completely different matter upon awakening. One arm draped around my waist, his forehead pressed between my shoulder blades as we lay in a spoon position. Let's just say my knuckles are still sore from bopping him on the noggin, but damn if he isn't hard headed!

And now here we are, walking in the direction of a huge, tall concrete building. Pillars of some sorts surround it, each labeled with a Roman numeral while the building itself has some kind of arrows pointing out to them, and it almost looks like it's moving. The sky glows orange with the evening sun. I'm covered in dirt and leafs, and I'm soaked to the bone. I'm in desperate need of a shower, so I'm not in the best of moods.

"Never again, you directionally challenged idiot. NEVER. AGAIN." I practically screech at the Knight, who just laughs as we climb up the steps.

"Aww, don't be like that princess."

"HIKARI. MY NAME IS HIKARI!"

"Hahaha! Whatever you say, princess!"

I want to hit him again. Nothing explains how effin much I want to hit him again. The only thing that's holding me back is the intense ache I already have in my knuckles. So instead, it's stern talky time.

"Look, Ace." He pauses, already at the top of the steps from his steady pace and looks back at me, "You've been dragging me in circles since we've meet. Even if I am a princess, which I am NOT by the way, is that anyway to treat one?"

He taps his index finger on against his chin, "Am I not being a good Knight, princess?"

"It's not that, it's just..." I pause.

_'Maybe I can play this up a little. Use it to my advantage.'_

"No, I was wrong, you're being a bad Knight!" I quickly shout, wiggling my index finger at him like a parent would a misbehaving child.

His smile falters a bit, but is nonetheless still there," Well, that just won't work. What can I do to be a better Knight then, princess?"

"You could start by calling me Hikari."

He laughs then, making me jump. "Ahaha! Why didn't you just say so! Princess Hikari it is then!"

_'Don't hit him. Don't hit him. I REALLY want to hit him.'_

"I suppose it's an improvement."

I walk up the step, catching up with him as he opens the front door and let's me go first. Strangely gentlemanly. I eye him for any mischievousness as I enter the large building. Strange twisting gears and chains riddle the wall, making the whole building seem like a huge machine. Now that I think about it, I suppose it is considering the strange mechanism I saw outside. Clocks hang on ever empty spot on the wall in what I can only guess is the foyer. A spiral staircase around the edge leads upward into the second floor.

Ace takes this moment to head of is some direction that I'm positive isn't the right one. I grab the cuff of his cloak like a mother would grab the wrist of a straying child and lead him in the direction of the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't.", I half-scold "This way"

He just laughs and lets me lead him up into the building. Up and up we go until I'm sure there isn't anymore up to go. My companion tries to lead me down a different hallway once or twice, but I jerk his arm and lead him into, what I'm hoping, is the correct way. Door after door we pass in this ostensibly empty place, and I start to mentally question if there is even anyone who lives here.

As we come up to a doorway that is a little more elaborate than the others, my ears pick up the sound of someone talking. It sounds like a male due to its deep, baritone voice, and he seems to be talking to someone else. Not wanting to interrupt and be rude I quickly pass the door, only to be yanked to a stop by Ace.

"Don't be shy now! Julius won't bite."

"Julius?" I ask.

"Ahaha! He's my best friend! And he should be able to help you." He then, to my astonishment, abruptly opens the door, "Julius! I'm-"

"You're late. Again." comes the deep voice of, what I assume, is Julius.

"Haha! Yeah, I guess I got lost again. And I meet the nicest person along the way, too. Come on, princess!" He yanks me until I stand in from of him. A blush sneaks it's way into my cheeks and I nervously scratch the back of my head.

"Ahaha. Sup, guy. It's nice to meet you, I guess. My name is-"

"HIKARI!"

I feel a force slam into me, almost knocking me on my butt, and my arms automatically grasp it by the shoulder and pulling it away so that I can get a closer look at my assaulter. I blink and grin wide when I meet the face of my one and only friend.

"KIDA!" I yell and grasp her in a tight, rib crushing bear hug as I assault her with a multitude of question, "Where have you been?! Are you alright? What happened!"

"H-Hikari! If you let me breathe I'll explain everything."

I quickly let go of her and drag her to the nearest seat, where I too, settle myself for the long conversation to come.

"I have so much to tell you, so let me tell you my story first. And then you can start from the beginning. OK?" I ask.

"OK! Ah! I almost forget about the coffee!"

"...and that's what happened. I've been here ever since."

Ace had patiently sat in a chair opposite of us, occasionally piping up more detail on my side of the story. It was a little weird that he was so quiet. But once Kida started on her story, he got this devilish look in his eyes and started mercilessly teasing Julius. Something about 'finally finding him a good housewife' to which he blushed furiously and argued otherwise. I didn't really get it until I found Kida's drawing pad layed out in her lap, with none other that a perfect drawing of the man. I gave her and elbow to the side, smirking. She blushed and quickly closed her booklet, but not before hitting me in the side with her fist. I gotta say, she's got a strong punch. Ouch!

After that Kida, Ace, and I had set there for a moment to relax and enjoy the quiet while Julius continued the task of repairing the clocks. I ponder for a bit on these new bits of information in silence.

Of course it's Ace that breaks it.

"Ahaha! Things sure did get quiet all of a sudden."

Julius sighs and puts his work down once more,"I suppose I should explaining some things before you make your decisions. You both have a vial, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask pulling it out of my pocket to prove my point, only to notice that it wasn't as empty as I remember, "Hey, I thought I drank all of it!"

"You willingly drank it?!" he shout, eyes wide. Kida's head whips around to stare at me, her mouth gaped open.

"I was half asleep and thirsty, OK? And I didn't know! It's not like the moron knew anything.", I say, pointing to Ace who's over there laughing his ass off.

"That vial is your only way home.", Julius explains with an exasperated sigh, "You had a chance to return before, but once you both drink it, you're stuck here until you finish your games."

I shrug. "Sounds easy enough. Well then, I'm glad I drank it."

Kida gasps, "Why?!"

"What kind of friend would I be if I just left you here to fend for yourself. Not a very good one, that's what! So, I don't regret drinking it now." She blinks at me, surprised at my words. I just grin at her, daring her to try and argue with my logic.

"As I was saying" Julius cuts in, "In order to finish your games, you must meet with the various Role holders and let the liquid accumulate. Once it's refilled, you can go home. Now, there are some other things you should know."

* * *

Oh Kida...you who lives in the age where everything is instant...never knowing the greatness of freshly ground coffee. And a little hinty-hint of a maybe pair story!

(Any requests on those are welcome!)

CLIFFHANGER!

Do you hate them as much as I do?

THEN REVIEW PLZ and TELL YOUR FRIENDS!

or i will..FIRE MUH LAZUR

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikari: ABOUT DANG TIME!  
**

**Kida: Author, what took u so long...u already have the chapters done**

**ME: MIDTERMS HAPPENED! T.T**

**Kida: you should have studied earlier...then you wouldn't have to cram the day before the test.**

**ME: B-But...*sniffle***

**Kida: NO BUTS!**

**Hikari: I never study, cuz im awsm**

**Kida: you borrow my notes all the time**

**Hikari: STFU! I make all B's, thank you very much! I even have a A...in english!**

**Julius: why am I even here? I have work to do!**

**Ace: Cause someone has to do the disclaimer. We forget to do it the last couple of chapters because Author-chan was too busy...**

**ME: IS still busy! KIDA! JULIUS! DO YOUR STUFF!**

**Julius and Kida: *sigh* MADNESSapples owns nothing but the plot and OCS**

**Hikari: NOPE! If she did, the games would be in English already.**

**Ace: You two are cute together**

**Julius and Kida: *blushes* SHUT THE HELL UP ACE!**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 5:How to choose a way to go...and screw up doing it.**

**KIDA'S POV**

Some of the things we talked about confused me at first, like Faceless and the Territory dispute, but he made sure that I had a thorough understanding before moving onto other topics. The strange man who had accompanied Hikari, who she introduced as Ace, often interjected with the strangest and most disturbing comments I had ever heard in my life. Julius would often have to pause in his explanation to scold him. Ace just grins and laughs, to which I can't help but join in.

I make sure to pay extra attention, knowing that Hikari has the tendency to either not pay attention or forget all together. I glance over toward her and, sure enough, she's over there nodding off, her elbow on the table while her chin rests in her palm. Once Julius felt that he had given a complete explanation he kindly, and a little bit reluctantly, offered us a place to stay to which I happily accepted.

"Thank you very much, Julius. I promise we won't get in the way. Right Hikari?" I elbow her in the side, causing her to jerk awake.

"Huh? Uh, yeah sure. What she said."

"Do as you please" he mumbles, but I can see the reddening of his cheeks.

"Ahaha! Julius is blushing!" Ace exclaims, poking at his cheek.

"Be quite, Knave."

"You're blushing! You're blushing! Hahaha!"

We watch as the two of them bicker back and forth for a couple of minutes, the both of use stifling our giggles. The way they act together reminds me a lot of how Hikari and I act, only they are a little more hostile. Does that mean that they are friends? I'm not really sure anymore.

"Are you sure you two are best friends? It doesn't seem that way." Hikari murmurs with a yawn, apparently reading my thoughts.

"Ahaha! Of course! The best of friends!"

"Of course not. We are just coworkers. Don't misunderstand"

"Aww...don't be like that Julius!"

"Shut up and leave you idiot!"

She suddenly bursts out in a fit of barely restrained giggles. Ace looks up at her from annoying Julius and grins, joining soon after, but I'm sure he just laughs at everything.

"See princess? I told you Julius was a good guy! Ahaha!" He sudden exclaims.

I raise my eyebrow. I turn to ask her what this whole princess thing is about, but she gives me a look that says **d****on't even ask **before promptly smacking him across the back and starts scolding him about calling her by her real name. Julius shakes his head at their childish antics and looks up at me.

"What will you two do now?"

I sigh and glare down at my lap, a bad habit I have when I'm in thought. What can we do? We can either stay here for who-knows-how-long and mooch off of Julius (Or keep Hikari from murdering Ace) or go meet some people and fill up a magic bottle to get home. I can feel the irony in this situation already.

Staying here is so not on my agenda.

Hikari leans back in her chair calmly, like this isn't the worst thing in the world that could happen, "What do you think, Kida? Your move this time."

"Me?!" I exclaim "You're usually the one with all the bright ideas!"

"Yeah." she states bluntly, "And as you can see, my choices lead us into this crap. So, I'll let you pick what we do next and follow you 100 percent."

I can't argue with her then again, her ideas have been good on some occasions more than others. Maybe 50-60 percent of the time. And, like Nightmare said, her mind is something else. She would think up the most extravagant, heavily detailed and mostly stochastic solution to any of not all problems that came her way. But I wish that this was one of those days where she has the answer so she wouldn't shoulder this on me! I just want to go home!

I sigh, exhausted before it even starts, "I don't want to, but I suppose we should go say hello to the Role Holders. Then we can hurry and get home. But where do we head first?"

"I believe I have a simple solution for that." Hikari grins as she reaches out into her pocket. I already know what's coming as she grasps my wrists and places a plain copper coin in it.

For some reason, she always has this one penny hidden within the depths of her pockets. I remember her telling me that she had found it on the ground one day, head side up, and decided to keep it for good luck. And somehow it's always there, through rain or shine or washing machine.

But there is a slight problem with her idea, as Julius bluntly states.

"There are three territories."

"I know this. And so we will do it as such." she explains "Heads for Hatters. Tails for the Park. IF by some ungodly chance it lands on it's side, we'll go to the Castle."

Ace laughs, "You really don't want to see Sir Peter, do you?"

"Sure I do!" she exclaims as she cracks her knuckles threateningly, "Can't wait to see the guy, actually. I want to see how fast I can change his sex with my size 10's.",

Both men visibly shudder at comment. Even Ace's grin falters as he gulps loudly. I actually start to feel bad for Peter. Maybe I'll hold Hikari back from such violence when the time comes. Maybe. She then turns to me, anxious as to where fate will lead us next. This must be like some grand adventure to her, like something out of a fairytale. I stare at the copper coin in her hand for a moment, unsure as how this will solve anything. I shake my head. It is then quickly flipped into the air, only to be just as quickly caught and smacked against the back of my hand. I hold my breath as we all, except Julius of course, stare at it as I peel it back slowly.

**HIKARI****'S POV**

"Looks like we're headed to the Hatters" I exclaim.

Once she had revealed the head of the coin, our path was set. Although I know that she isn't as excited as I am about the journey to come, I couldn't help but be extremely anxious to get out there and get started. I don't really know who this Hatter person (or is it a place?) is, but surely the people there wouldn't be that bad. Especially with a name like...pffftt...Hatter.

At least that's what I thought until Ace starts laughing and says, "Ahaha! Great choice! I often meet the Mafia when I'm out on my adventures too! We can go together!"

Que the awkward pause.

I gap at him in utter terror. But I can't tell which one is worse, the 'adventure with Ace' part of the Mafia part.

"Uh, Kida? How about best two outta three?" I laugh nervously, turning toward her who has a similar expression on her face.

"You might as well go", Julius deadpans, not stopping his work, "It's either that or a booby trapped Amusement Park. And you apparently don't want to go to the Castle."

I sigh as I sink down into my seat. Well this is just great, all the places we have to go to are insane and probably out to kill us. I'm actually wanting to just hide here in the tower, as Kida originally wanted. I go to tell her this, only for her to suddenly stand up, startling me.

"Let's get this over with, Hikari. Sorry to leave so suddenly, Julius. We'll try to be back before dark."

Julius just nods without looking up, "Do what you will, but remember to keep life precious to you. Guide the idiot outside, too, if you don't mind. He has some things he needs to get done."

My eyes widen as I stare at her unabashedly in complete and utter shock. Did I actually hear her right? Did she not hear the words 'MAFIA' or 'BOOBY TRAPPED PARK' anywhere in that explanation?! Not to mention the pervy rabbit guy who's probably out looking for both of us at the moment. And she still wants to go out there?!

_'__...__Well, I suppose it's up to her what we're going to do, and if this is it, then so be it.__'_

I raise to my to my feet and grab my purse and coat, being sure to grasp Ace by the back of his collar as he tries to wonder out the door and probably in the wrong direction again. as my friend does the same and head toward the door. Perhaps it's an optimistic part of me that wants to see everyone smile, but I can't help but make one last funny as I wave goodbye to the moody clockmaker.

"Don't worry, we will. Beside, I think he would get lost in his own shirt, given the chance."

It could have been just me, but I could swear I actually saw the corners of his mouth twitch in slight humor as actually he waved us off. Who knew the guy could actually smile?

* * *

"But I know which way to go princess!" Ace laughs as I drag his sorry ass down a rough and beaten path by the back if his crimson cloak. The desperate need to beat the ever loving crap out of him just so he will stop talking gnaws at me, and with a sigh of unrelenting frustration, I let go of him to smack said hand against my own face is annoyance This is the twentieth time he's said it in the last hour. And it doesn't help that I'm more than a little miffed off at the moment, due to my own stupidity.

In our obliviousness, we hadn't bothered to ask which way the Hatter's was before we left. We didn't even inquire as to what the place looked like, so neither of us had a clue as to where we were going, or who exactly we were meeting to begin with..

"Kida, are you sure you know where you're going?" I ask as I look around, admiring the nature. Fresh grass line the sides of the beaten road, suggesting that more than a few people have walked down here before, while weeds peak up in the soil around us in various spots. A seemingly endless line of trees line the dirt path, overlapping above us in like a long arch to create the nicest shade as the midday sun beats down upon us.

_'__These random time changes are going to give me whiplash.__'_

"Well if I remember right, from on top of the tower it looked like we should head in this direction. At least I think so. I was so busy trying not to barf that I didn't get a clear look. That and that weirdo, Peter."

"It's cool. I know how you are with heights. We'll get somewhere eventually, hopefully a place with something to eat. I'm starved." I scratch my moaning stomach

She sighs, "Hikari, you and your stomach, I swear. We have more important things to worry about. What are we doing to do once we get there?"

My stomach lets out another growl as I glance upward, enjoying how the sunlight glitters through the cracks between the limb and answer absentmindedly, "Ask them for something to eat, I guess."

"Be serious, Hikari."

"I am being serious." My stomach lets out a third roar, this one loud enough for even her to hear. Point proven.

"They are Mafia people" she exclaims, "They are ruthless killers! Bad people who do bad things!"

"I know, I know. But I've been thinking." I explain as I sling my arm around her shoulder, swinging my other in front of us in exaggeration.

"Look around! We are in a completely different world. Maybe Mafia mean something different here than in our world. Like Ace for example. Where as Knights are supposed to be good, smart, strong leaders, this one is a bumbling idiot. Maybe things here are 'bass ackwards', as my Grampa says. So I say, we just relax and enjoy. Just go with it."

She pauses and gives that a quick though, "Just go with it...Hmm...I don't like it, but maybe you're right."

"Yuppers!", I exclaim, "Besides, Ace is here with us, so we have nothing to worry about! Right, Ace?"

…

...

Silence.

"...Ace?", I spin around, glancing around and down the road looking for him, only to find him no where in sight.

"There goes our human shield. I knew we couldn't rely on that egghead." Kida exclaims, slumping over in defeat, "I suppose we should keep going to...wherever this leads"

**KIDA'S POV**

I'm so tired...

Keeping up with all the craziness happening to me has made me completely and utterly exhausted, both mentally and physically, and I haven't even done anything but walk. Trying to rationalize this...insanity that we've landed ourselves into has my brain chasing its own tail, so much so I don't even have the energy to fight back when Hikari pokes fun at me, trying to make me relax. Which it does, slightly.

But something she said has me thinking, no matter how much I want to take a break from it. A whole different world, huh? And everything being backwards. What if that's true? Everything that we have ever learned could mean nothing here. But what crazy person would dream up a backwards world?!

_'...wait...dream?'_

"Hey, Hikari?"

"Hmm?" she hums, showing that I have her attention.

"Do you think...we're dreaming?"

This makes her stop for a moment. She dreamily gazes upward toward the clear blue sky, shielded by layed tree branches. Another Hikari-like gesture to show that she's either daydreaming or in deep thought. Although it's more the former on most occasions.

"Well...when you put it that way, I guess we could be dreaming.", she begins, tapping her index finger against her chin "We could still be sitting in the middle of the park back on campus, and because our physical bodies were doing the same activity in immediate contact with each other, our spiritual selves connected somehow. Thus, giving us the ability to share a dream. It's a good hypothesis, but we don't have the grounds or means to prove it."

I blink as my jaw hits the floor in amazement, gawking at her for a moment. What...the heck was that? A backwards brain-fart? I've never heard anything like that come out of her mouth.

"And I don't think that the term 'Pinch Me I'm Dreaming' works here. I've got the bruises to prove it" she continues as she rubs her supposed sore shoulder.

I stare at her for a moment more in complete astonishment.

"What?"

"That...actually sounded smart. I'm thoroughly impressed, Hikari" I answer, clapping my hands. The look on her face make me bust out laughing as she starts ranting, furious at me.

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?! I'm a very intellectual person, thank you! I've never failed a grade in my life! And just so you know I-"

So busy giggling at her I barely notice when she cuts of at the end.

"Ahaha...sorry Hikari. Hikari?"

She ignores my call to sniff at the air, much like that of an animal. Curious, I too take a quick whiff to see what could distract my friend so. It smells like...something sweet. Dessert-y. It's recently been baked too.

And it's close.

"What it that? Smell delicious." I ask.

"I know that smell anywhere.", Hikari moan as she follows the smell like a blood hound. "Freshly baked carrot cake..., and Oh gawd, that smells gooooooood." How she knows for sure that it's carrot cake is beyond me, but she's always has had a way with her nose. When could always smell what the cafeteria was cooking before they opened the door, and she is at least ninety percent right most of the time. I don't know much about her family, but they must be really good at cooking. I follow her as she walks, eyes closed, down the road a little ways before she abruptly turn into the woods, carefully walking over roots and sticks so that she won't accidentally trip and fall. Still forward we go (and I'm saying forward because I can't tell which way is North or South in this place), until in front of us suddenly changes from green shrubbery to a sort of fence...a picket fence to be exact, painted an off-white color. In the distance, you could see the red-and-white roof of some sort of immense building. I tried to squint my eyes to see if I could focus in on it.

In a domino affect of mass proportion, Hikari walks nose first into the flat surface of the obstacle in our way, while me, looking up at the massive building that I'm guessing is a mansion, runs smack dab into her, causing her to smack her nose into it a second time.

"Ohhh...muh nouse." she moans as she peals herself of the wood and rubs at it, a slight bit of blood dripping down her face. I instantly reach into my purse and pull out my mini Kleenex box, snatching out two and giving them to her.

"I'm sorry, Hikari! I wasn't looking where I was going."

She grasps the napkins and dabs delicately at her nose, "Is otay. We're both a little air-headed. At least I can still smell, because that cake is right over there." She points her thumb in the direction of the fence.

I glance up at the tall fence, "I'm not so sure we should just climb over the fence...maybe we should just follow it around and find a gate or somethin-"

But it was too late. I watched in horror as she easily scaled a tall tree whose branches leaned over the wooden barrier, and jumps the fence. A soft thud resounds, stating the she had made it to the other side.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?! Get back over here before you get yourself killed!"

She ignores me and shouts,"Quick, Kida! Get up here! You have to see this."

Whether it's the insanity getting to me or curiosity, I reluctantly climb the tree and inch myself slowly down an overhanging branch.

_ 'Don't look down. Don't look down.'_

"Come on, Kida!" Hikari shouts in impatience, causing me to stumble forward, tripping on the limb and over the fence, plowing into the ground butt first.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" I moan as I stand up and rub my rear end, "That hurt! Hikari, are you sure this is-"

And she's off again, completely ignoring my better judgment as usual to follow her adventurous streak. I, of course, unwillingly follow her. Someone has to keep her butt out of trouble.

I can't say I'm all mad, for the place she has lead us to is absolutely stunning. Beautiful flowers litter the ground, perfectly groomed and in full bloom in small, probably organized patterns. Huge hedges are littered here and there, cut to a flawlessness rectangular shape. Tall water fountains also litter here and there, the crystal water trickling from it's teacup themed spout down into the wide rimmed deep basins below. Unlit lamp posts have climbing vines crawling up the length. We walk until the grass suddenly turns to a cobblestone walkway, which she turns left following it to a short bridge.

I'm not sure how far we followed the sidewalk, but Hikari suddenly speeds up, quickly turning this way and that, off the sidewalk and around a couple of hedges. It surprises me that it's so strangely quite around here, but that doesn't stop me from tailing her as she quickly dashes around yet another hedge.

***smack***

For the second time today, I bumped into the back of Hikari's blue t-shirt, and stumbling backward a little before gaining my balance. I go to ask her why she had stopped so suddenly when my eyes come across the most curious thing.

Multiple longs tables, organized in a circular shape sit in the middle of this, I'm guessing, massive garden, with multiple multicolored table cloths covering them. There are so many chairs surrounding them that I wonder if there is some kind of party happening soon. In the very middle of the tables is another lamp post, but this one is a little more detailed than the other ones that are scattered around, with four spherical lamps closer to the bottom and a massive top hat shaped lamp on the very top.

But this isn't what has Hikari frozen, wide eyed and basically drooling.

"Holy fudgebutter!" she exclaims, filled with complete joy and happiness, "Look at all the snacks!"

Correct! On each and every space of the table, there is either some kind of sweet treat, mostly of the orange variety, or tea based accessory in many different styles.

"Hikari, I don't think-" I start, but yet again she disregards my warning as she quickly skips to it and picks up the nearest plate, containing a perfect slice of the cake that we'd been following all this time, which she promptly proceeds to take as big a bite as possible. Unsurprising to me, she manages to fit the whole thing in her mouth.

"Mmmmm, ish delishious." She hums with delight. She then cuts another slice and holds the plate out to me, her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

"Haer, twi sum." she muffles with a full mouth carrot cake. I raise my eyebrow.

"You're kidding me. I'm not trying that stuff."

She pushes the plate into my hands then muffles somewhere along the lines of 'Just go with it, you stick-in-the-mud.'

I stare down at the slice distastefully. I'm not a very big fan of carrot cake, and it doesn't help that this is basically stealing on some account. My conscious is screaming at me, loud enough so that I'm sure my friend can hear it. But, perhaps she's right on some level. Maybe I should stop reasoning this mad place and, like Hikari says, just go with it. I mean, why would there be food out here if no one was going to eat it? And it does look scrumptious...at least the things that aren't orange.

I put the plate down and walk around the table a little bit, looking for something a little more appetizing, but there is so much to choose from...so what to pick first...Ah...a brownie! My favorite! I gently pick it up, along with a fork and nibble on it, enjoying the simple taste.

*******BANG*******

I hear a whistle by my ear, startling me. I instantly freeze with my fork midway between another bite and my plate.

_'W-what was that?!__'_

"Stop there, Intruder!" a man yells in the distance, another shot going off, this time shattering a tea cup.

'_A gun shot?!'_

In a fright, I drop the plate to the ground and run toward my blissfully unaware friend, quickly grip her by her arm.

Another shot in our direction.

"Stop, you bastards!"

I tug on her as we nose dive underneath the table, being sure that none of out clothes stick out let anyone know that we are here, especially Hikari's bright orange scarf. I look toward my friend to see her desperately clutching her side as a dark liquid seeps through her clothes and between her fingers, her eyes clinched in pain. I carefully pull her hands away to reveal a slice through the blue cloth of her shirt, which is turning a sickly purple color due the long cut underneath it. That last bullet must have grazed her. I quickly dab at it with a Kleenex, to which she flinches away. She goes to make a muffled curse (her mouth is still filled with food) when the sound of heavy boots stamping on cobblestone getting closer makes me quickly slap my hand over her mouth.

"Damn it! Where did they go?" he exclaims, clearly out of breath, "They were just here!"

"Elliot, what's the meaning of this?" My head quickly snaps toward the new voice, startling me slightly. I didn't even heard his footsteps approach, but still he sounds closer than would I like, with a deep and rich voice, filled with leadership and power.

"Oh, Blood!", The man, Elliot, says clearly surprised. "I thought you were with Alice at the Amusement Park for negotiations. Sorry, I just saw some people by the tea table, and they didn't look like one of ours. Damn brats must be slacking again!"

"I just pasted them, actually.", Blood states simply, the clacking sound of expensive shoes against stone coming closer to our hiding place. "The twins were talking with the Cat, but they were still guarding the gate. The young lady decided to stay and chat."

I keep a firm hold on Hiyori's mouth as our eyes both flick to the sound of another set of feet stepping slowly closer to us, muffled by the grass. Let her go to bend down and peek underneath the tablecloth, silently counting the sets of feet...One, two, three...Four people coming, plus the two that are already here.

_'Fuck, we're surrounded!'_

"Boris thought he heard a gunshot." says a more feminine voice. My eyes turn to the pair of red lace shoes that I'm guessing is that Alice person Blood was talking about, "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing to worry yourself about, young lady. Elliot thought he saw some unexpected guests."

"But Boss!" cries the voice of one of the newest arrivals. He sounds really young, like a child, "We were guarding the gate like we're supposed to, right Brother?"

"Yeah!", cries another, sounding suspiciously similar to the first. The Twins perhaps? "And no one came through. Ask Onee-san and Boris-kun! Stupid chickie rabbit must be seeing things!"

_'...stupid...chickie...rabbit?'_

I'm so completely lost right now. What in the world are these people talking about?! I look over at Hikari, expecting her to give me a WTF look, but she's got her eyes clamped closed in agony. Blood lazily leaks from her wound, and starts to create a small pool next to her, sinking between the crevasse of the stones. She scrunches up her shirt and compresses it firmly against the cut, biting her bottom lip to hold back a scream before relaxing a considerable bit. I know we should probably get that looked at, and soon, but she looks like she has a handle on it for the time being. First things first though, I have to figure out a way out of this mess without getting us killed. But what do we do?! We're surrounded by six, probably armed people with the only thing keeping us alive and hidden being a randomly colored tablecloth.

"Boris, what are you doing?", Alice asks, her voice sounding genuinely confused. I can't help but jump slightly, my mind caught in mid panic mode before I calm down and listen.

"Does anyone smell that?" Boris says slowly. "It smells...Is someone bleeding? Because I'm sure I smell blood."

…

…

We slowly look down toward my friend's still leaking wound, our faces mirroring the same expression as our minds share the same thought

_'Oh crap Oh crap Oh crrrraaaap!'_

I frantically twist my head back and forth looking for a means of escape, Panic Mode has thoroughly sunk in_. _Why oh why did I listen to Hikari?! Because of her stomach, here we are stuck under a table surrounded by dangerous people, and her with a bullet wound and, knowing our luck, no hospital close by!

"Hmm...blood you say.", Blood murmurs, a hit of mischievousness in his voice, but it's just background noise as I desperately look for a way out of this mess.

"Blood? What is it?" Elliot asks curiously, "You're acting strange all of a sudden"

"Am I? Must be your imagination." he answers simply, as if dodging the question.

_'Which way should we go? Which way should we go?!'_

My friend suddenly grasps me on the shoulder, making me quickly stop and turn sharply toward me. If this is another one of her 'just go with it' ideas, so help me...

She presses her finger over her mouth, signaling to be very quiet and points behind me, down the long table. I give her a confused look at first, before guessing her plan. If we're lucky and careful, we can crawl down it and sneak away. I watch as she grasps the scarf tied through her belt loop and silently double ties it around her wound, making a makeshift bandage, clinching her jaw the whole time. I carefully twist around, not wanting to bump into any of the chairs, and slowly start crawling down the expanse underneath the table.

"Young lady?", Blood calls loudly, making me instantly freezing before realizing that he's probably addressing Alice, considering she's the only female that he knows is there. "Could you humor me for a moment?"

_'Ignore them. Just keep moving, __Kida__'_

"Uh...OK?" I can hear the reluctance in her voice as her shoes clack against the cobblestone, more and likely getting closer to him. I don't know it if was curiosity or paranoia, but I can't help but pause and try to listen in.

…

…

...

Why is it so quite all of a sudden?

"Blood, what are you up too?" she bravely exclaims after a couple of minute of silence, making me almost bump into a chair in fright. I look back at my friend worriedly, but she just waves me forward.

"How could you imply that I was up to no good at a time like this?", he chuckles, "I simply believed that you would find who you're looking for over there." She humphs in his general direction before her shoes start clicking again in a slightly agitated way, much like the sound of a girl in high heels stomping off in a huff. I start to visibly sweat as I notice that the sound is getting closer and closer to us and my friend motions for me to speed it up.

_ 'Oh please don't look under here. Please please please please plea-'_

Of course fate is against us always (ALWAYS!), because the tablecloth flips up, bright sunlight temporarily blinding the both of us as the head of a girl about our age pops underneath.

"Oh really?", she begins "So if I look...under...here?"

Her teal eyes widening as she stares at us, taking us in, jaw slightly dropping in the process. Dirty blonde hair sweeps around her face, her bangs held neatly by a baby blue bow with gold outlining and a violet heart on the left side. Her outfit is...well the best way to explain it would be fluffy, with a ruffled under skirt, blue dress and a pure white apron to top it all off. She looks like someone from another era, perhaps from the Victorian Age*, but I could be wrong. Maybe that's just how people in this world dress. She's definitely has the cute thing for her.

Her mouth spreads into a delighted smile as she abruptly tackles the closest of us, which just so happens to be Hikari, underneath the table in a tight hug.

"You're finally here!" she screams in joy.

...excuse me?

* * *

**Hikari: Well...that was exhilarating**

**Kida: *pops a brain vesicle* -_-+**

**Hikari: Wonder where we are now?**

**Kida: I wonder...i bet everyone other than us knows.  
**

**ME: Yup. Be patient, you will find out.**

**Hikari: Oh well...*starts to relax, but jumps back up* HEY! HEY AUTHOR-CHAN!**

**ME: Yes?**

**Hikari: I had an idea. Just wanted to let you know.**

**ME: ...**

**Hikari: ...**

**ME:...And? What is it**

**Hikari: OH! Uh...yeah! Can the readers ask us questions?  
**

**ME: Huh?**

**Hikari: You know! Readers can ask us questions in the reviews**

**Me: Hmmm...not a bad idea...and I don't see why not...IF YOU READ THIS AND REVIEW, YOU ARE WELCOME TO ASK HIKARI AND KIDA ANY QUESTION! YOU MAY ALSO ASK ME QUESTIONS REGARDING...WELL ANYTHING! I WILL HAVE THEM ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

**Kida: Which will be when?**

**ME: when i have free time...collage is awful hard!  
**

**Hikari: YAY! ASK LOTS OF QUESTIONS! *randomly glomps Kida* AND ESPECIALLY KIDA! SHE'S SUPER SMART!  
**

**Kida: Thank you, now get the heck off me!**

**Hikari: l3**

**ME: LATER! REVIEW AND I"LL GIVE YOU AND HIKARI A COOKIE! IT WILL MAKE ME UPLOAD FASTER 2!**

**Hikari: what type of cookie?**

**Kida: Oh gawd not again**

**MADNESSapples OuT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikari: Update! Update! Update!**

**Kida: Calm down, Hikari. It's just a update**

**Alice: About time.**

**Blood: Indeed *sips tea***

**Elliot: Damn straight! **

**Dee & Dum: Hurray! Now we get-**

**ME: NO SPOILERS!**

**Twins: Awwwww...**

**Elliot: Damn brats. Anyway, MADNESSapple doesn't make any profit off of this. She doesn't own it! The only thing she owns are the OCs and the Plotline**

**ME: YUS!  
**

**and now...ENJOY!**

* * *

**How to have a Tea Party, Foreigner style!**

**HIKARI'S POV**

"SSSSSSHHHH-chnitzel that hurts!" I yelp, trying hard not to curse as I sit in one of the many wooden chairs surrounding the rectangular table.

"Stop fighting me! I'm almost done."exclaims the strawberry-blonde (or maybe it's orange?) haired man for the ump-tenth time as he kneels beside me in his yellow combat boots, long dark overcoat dragging along the ground. One of his big hands was pushing my shirt up and out of the way while the other was delicately rubbing some type of salve on my wound. .

"Y-You know, I could just get it myself!" I exclaim, trying my damnedest to push my shirt back down, only to no avail. I mean people can almost see my effin bra he has it up so high! And it's not even that bad a cut! I flinch away when his fingers accidentally brush against a ticklish spot, causing his long, fluffy, orange bunny ears (That's right people! Dude's got effin bunneh ears!) to brush against my collarbone, which leads to more tickling! A chain reaction of pure, unadulterated nonsense.

"Please stop jumping! I don't want to hurt you more than is necessary..." he halfheartedly scolds.

"He's right, young lady.", says the ravenette from the head of the table as he softly grasps his tea cup, "Elliot was the one who shot you, so he'll be the one to treat you, accident or not. Just enjoy your tea and let him finish. This is a tea party after all."

That's right. Somewhere between now and...uh, I'm guessing about fifteen minutes ago, the ULG (Unidentified Lolita Girl) named Alice, who by the way had attack-glomped me for still an unknown reason, invited us to a tea party. Being confused, wounded, and thoroughly freaked, we immediately accepted the invite, leading us to where we are right now. Go figure?

"See? You should listen to Blood. He's not the Boss of the Hatters for nothing!" Elliot grins as his amethyst eyes look straight into mine, his face so close to mine that I could smell a mix of gunpowder and carrot cake on him.

I quickly turn my blushing face away from him.

_T-too close!_

"O-ok! I get it! J-just let me hold the shirt."

He blinks, "Huh? But I've got it."

Is he really that oblivious? Well, there's no way I'm just blurting it out, "I-I know! Just...let me hold it, ok? I-It will...give you both your hands to work with, you know! For when you bandage it."

He gives a moment to think, "Ah, I didn't think of that. Thanks!"

While we awkwardly switch, I take this chance to give the guy at the head of the table, whom I'm guessing is named Blood, a good look. So this guy is the infamous Hatter. I have to say, the man lives up to his name. Or maybe wears it is a good word. A huge top hat sits atop his messy jet black hair, decorated with a unique mix of roses, raven feathers and playing cards. He wears and expensive looking white card-suit themed tailcoat, which he leaves unbuttoned to reveal a likewise colored undercoat. His dangerous green eyes match the large bow tied around his neck.

Said man looks up from his drink, a smirk quickly descending on his lips "Undressing me with your eye's, young lady?"

I make a quick comeback, an automatic response, "Vanity, puh-lease."

He simple chuckles and goes back to his drink.

_...asshole..._

"Onee-chan, did that stupid chicken rabbit hurt you?" asks a garnet eyed boy of about fifteen as he sits parallel to me across the table, his striped outfit and hat matching them.

"Yeah! Do you want us to hurt him back? Huh, Onee-chan?" replies his sapphire eyed twin, dressed an identical attire to his right, "We can do that, right Brother?"

"Yeah, Brother" he replies in perfect sync as they both brandish their abnormally large axes. My eyes widened slightly.

"Dee! Dum!", Alice reprimands from their left, pointing to each by name "Put those away and leave them alone! You're distracting Elliot."

"Yeah, you brats. Shut up!" Elliot exclaims as he starts bandaging me. The two childishly stick their tongues out at him, causing me to giggle.

The fuchsia haired boy to their right snickers, his purple and pink boa slipping down his shoulders revealing the pink trim to his sleeveless turtlenecked black belly shirt, a pink choker with a golden chain hanging to finish off his punk outfit. Glimmers of gold flicker in his hair, quickly catching both me and my friend's attention and curiosity. His yellow eyes catches our gaze and gives a smirk, his hair shifting to flick his cat ears and tail in enjoyment, surprising us.

"A cat!" Kida gasps.

"Yes. The Cheshire Cat." he introduces, "But you can call me Boris. Boris Airay. Nice to meet you...uh...what are you're names again?"

"Hikari" I answer, I smiling politely at him as Elliot finishes, wiping an invisible drop of sweat off his brow with his sleeve and sits to my right, next to Blood, "And this is Kida. Nice to meet you, Boris."

Boris grins as his tail swishes back and forth in, what I can guess, happiness.

"Interesting.", Blood says after taking a sip of his tea, quickly catching everyone's attention with his powerful voice "I welcome you to my mansion. You are both welcome here on the estate for as long as need be."

"Thank you, and sorry about my friend" Kida answers nervously, "She gets...distracted easily."

He chuckles at the comment, "That's quiet alright. Alice has been waiting for your arrival quiet eagerly."

This catches my attention, "How did you know we were coming in the first place?"

"That Caterpillar told her.",replies Boris, "She was so excited about it that she went to go tell both the Old Man and the Queen so that you two would be welcome."

"I was...until I was dragged into another gun fight between Blood and Gowland." Alice sighs, "I didn't even get to tell him..."

_'Gowland? And a Caterpillar...have we meet a caterpillar?'_

I look at my friend in confusion, who shrugs her shoulders, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Let's see...Ace, Julius, that rabbit guy...what was his name? Peter? And of course Nightmare. Yeah I can see him as a caterpillar. _

I whisper this to my friend who almost chokes on her chocolate cupcake from laughter.

"What's so funny?", Alice asks curiously.

I go to open my mouth to answer, only to be beat to it by Elliot, who stuffs a whole slice of carrot cake in his face before answering,

"She wuz sayun huw Nightmure wus liuke uh caturpillur und t'ought ut wus funneh."

"Elliot, don't talk with your mouth full." Blood sighs. Alice simply giggles at their conversation as I stare at him in slight, trying to figure out how he had heard that. I'm a really good whisperer. I guess those rabbit ears are real after all.

I shrug my shoulders and look at the expanse of food in front of me, contemplating my plan of attack. So many sweets...I'm practically drooling. Well this is a tea party, so I should start with the tea. I reach for the delicate piece of glass that it had been poured into prepared to take a big gulp, only to yelp when it scorches my tongue.

"Is something wrong with the tea, young lady?", Blood asks, his eyebrow raised.

"Jus burned meh tong ish all." I reply, letting it stick out and cool. He goes back to enjoying his tea. I take another sip, careful to not burn my tongue. The smell is rich and hearty, and I can't help but analyze the strong familiar flavor, a habit of mine where I test my knowledge on the ingredients or type of something. I rack my brain trying to differentiate the tea types. I can tell it's black tea from the start, but there are multiple types of black tea...is it Darjeeling? No that's not it. The texture isn't right. Maybe Keeman? No, that doesn't sound right either. Maybe...

"Is it to your liking, young lady? You seem to be lost in it."

My head jerks up to meet the curious emerald eyes of the Hatter, "Huh? Oh yes, very. It's...Earl Gray right?"

He blinks in surprise, and then chuckles, "The young miss seem to know her tea types."

I relax into my chair, "The leaf it very fine, surprisingly so that I almost confused it for some other types of black tea. That would have been embarrassing."

His eyes seem to sparkle at my comment, "Indeed. You have good taste. I never tire of black tea. It's always interesting to the very last drop."

Kida giggles and I turn toward her and give her a what's-so-funny face. She just shakes her head and giggles some more.

We continued to talk for a while, the topic switching from tea types from both our worlds to what our world was like. Alice was especially enthusiastic on the latter topic, asking questions about everything and anything, to which Kida was the perfect and thorough answer-er. Somewhere along the line I was kicked out of the conversation, but Kida would sometimes turn back to me when she needed extra info that her brain wouldn't provide. And I would helpfully answer and then go back to just observing quietly. As I watch, I take this moment to enjoy the array of snacks across the table, absently reach my hand in the direction of the carrot cake. My hand bumps into that of another, and quickly twist around to meet the violet eyes of Elliot, who jerks his hand back like he had been scalded.

"Sorry" I whisper softly, so as to not interrupt the other conversation

He blushes and looks off in some other direction, his ears slightly drooping as he scratches the back of his head and whispers "It's OK."

...so...damn...cute...

_'IJUSTWANTTOHUGHIMIT'SSOADORABLEGAWD!'_

I internally squee at Elliot's sweetness as he cuts me a piece of cake and carefully sets it on my plate before getting himself a piece half a times bigger than mine. I wish guys back in my world were half as polite as he is. I smile at him before cutting into the moist cake and taking a bite, humming in delight at the yummy flavor.

"Oneeeeee-chaaaan!" Dee moans as he tries to get my attention. It startles me slightly.

"Your ignoring us!" Dum pouts. I can't suppress the giggle that tickles my throat. They are so adorable. They remind me of my younger step-brothers back home.

_...back home..._

My chest suddenly squeezes unpleasantly as my mind starts to spiral downward.

_...when are we getting home?_

I'm jolted me out of my slight depression as Elliot barks harshly at the twins, "Shut up, you scum! Aren't you supposed to be guarding the gate!"

"We just wanna ask her something, stupid chicken rabbit!" They yell in unison

Elliot goes to open his mouth again to shout at them, but I wave him off, signaling that it's ok and that I don't mind. He just grunts and shoves another piece of cake in his mouth. The way he eats sweets might give me a run for my money.

I turn toward the twins and simply nod at them, signaling that they could go on

"You're a Foreigner, right?",starts Dum. I nod, wondering where this is going.

"So, does that mean your scared of weapons too?" finishes Dee

I...didn't see that one coming,

"Huh?"

"Yeah!" the lazuli eyed twin exclaimed, "You see, Big Sis is a Foreigner like you. But she doesn't like weapons..."

"And since we've actually never meet another Foreigner, we were thinking that maybe all Foreigners are all just afraid of weapons. And so we were wondering" his carmine twin continues

"What do you think of them?", they ask simultaneously.

I pause for a moment to gather my thoughts. I'm still not sure of the question they are asking, therefor I'm not sure of the answer they're looking for. So I make it as simple as possible

"If you are asking me if I'm afraid of them, I suppose the answer is depended on the situation. If you're asking me what I think about them, I would have to say that they are cool. I like weapons."

This answer seemed to please them, as their eyes widened in wonder. They then quickly get up and quietly circle the table, each grabbing a hand.

"Then we have something we wanna share with you!" They exclaim in unison.

**KIDA'S POV**

Talking with Alice and Blood was...interesting to say the least. For Blood's part he mostly listened, but on occasion he would slip in...i suppose suggestive is the word...comments, to which Alice would blush profusely and scold him. He would just grin in response and ask me a question or two of his own. Alice, on the other hand, had a curiosity about her that made her questions seemingly endless. The topics switched between various things, mostly situated around our world. Although, I couldn't help but notice that the way she described our world was much different than it actually was, and it left me with some unanswered questions as to where she was actually from. I didn't mind answering them, but sometime I didn't have the correct answer, so I would tap Hikari on the shoulder, where she would throw in a random comment or two. After a while, I think I forgot that she was even there.

That is, until I was startled into awareness by a rather angry bark from a certain second in command.

"Hell no, you brats! Where do you think you're going!"

I quickly twist my head to the right to see the twins each grabbing one of Hikari's hands and tugging her in the direction of the mansion. Elliot, on the other hand, looked completely livid as he stalked behind them, halting them by grabbing them each by their uniform and holding them slightly in the air.

"We just wanted to show Onee-chan our treasure!" complained the blue twin as he wiggled and kicked at him, never once letting go of my friend's hand.

"Yeah! We weren't gunna do anything bad! Put us down, you stupid head!" yelped the red twin as he did the same.

"HA! Like I'll believe that!", Elliot exclaims, "I know exactly what you're up too!"

They go on arguing back and forth like that for a while, poor Hikari stuck in the middle unsure of which side to pick. I stared on for a while, still debating on weather I should go help or not. When weapons are suddenly pulled though, Blood clears his throat and stands, "Elliot, let them have their fun. It's not everyday that they show off their toys."

"B-but...", he looks at Hikari with the most pitiful pout face I had ever seen, causing her to blush and look away. This doesn't miss Blood however, whose lips twitch into a slight smirk.

"Why not go with them, if you are so worried about the young Miss?" he suggests. Elliot looks up at Blood and gives a surprised look, like this solution had never occurred to him in his life. The twins, however, gap in horror at such an idea.

My friend takes this split moment to intervene, smiling at the twins as she speaks, "Not a bad plan. You don't mind do you boys?"

They look like their about to argue, but Blood gives them a look that says dont even. They reluctantly nod their head

"OK, but don't touch anything! Got that stupid!"

"Yeah, stupid!"

Elliot scoffs at them, "Shut up and move, you brats. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you get back to damn work."

And with that, they disappear behind a door into the mansion, bickering all the way, leaving us in a comfortable silence as we enjoy our tea. As I slowly sip at it, I take this chance to glance around. Sometime in our conversation, the mysterious character Boris had disappeared, leaving me to ponder as to where he went.

_Well, he is a cat, isn't he? Perhaps, he went to do cat things...but he's a person too. Now that I think about it, I've never actually meet a boy with cat appendages before. Or a person with any sort of animal-like appendages...scratch that. I meet that Peter guy, and he has rabbit ears. But Boris has cat ears... What does a cat-person...cat boy?...do anyway?_

My mind jumps back and forth, causing me to lose myself in thought, so much so that I didn't notice I was being called upon.

"Miss Kida?"

I blink and turn toward Alice, "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"I was asking if you like to read, but you seemed deep in though."

I clear my throat, "Oh, it's fine. And yes, I do. Although, when I find that there isn't anything good to read, I spend most of my spare time sketching."

"Hmmm...", Blood hums

"What is it, Blood?", Alice asks

"Just thinking about things.", something about the look on his face says that he's already got something thought out, and it isn't long until he voices it

"Alice,", he starts, "why don't you go to the park again and try to tell Old Mary about the young Miss's that will come visit his park while I introduce her to my personal library?"

_His personal library? Well that doesn't sound too bad..._

"Ah! That's right! And I still need to talk to Vivaldi." she quickly stand, "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly."

"Huh?" I ask as I, too, stand, "Where are you going?"

The feel of an arm as it snakes itself around my waist and patting my hip under my tote bag, out of sight might I add, makes me stiffen up my head rapidly twisting around to meet the mischievous jade green eyes of the Hatter.

"Miss Alice is going to inform the leaders of the other two territories of your arrival, so that you might feel more welcome. You and I, on the other hand, are off to my room."

"Y-your r-room?" I stutter. Oh man, this can't end well! And please get your hands off me!

"Come along." he states as he grips me and pulls me along by his side, "Take care, Alice."

"Blood, you be nice to her while I'm gone, you hear me?" Alice yells as she turns off down the sidewalk.

"Oh, I intend treat her very nice, indeed" he chuckles, his eyes glinting as he look straight into mine. My cheek catch fire and I jerk away from his intense gaze. I try to untangle and squirm away from his hand, but he just squeezes my side firmly as he guides me into the home and down several hallways. My mind is screaming at me RUN AWAY, but with the hold he has on me, escape is impossible. But that doesn't stop me from trying, as I wriggle and twist again and again. Soon we come upon a rather large doorway, this one relatively bigger than the others we had passed and decorated in a similar fashion to his hat.

"Here we are." He says simply as he slowly opens the doorway. I stiffen up, expecting the most horrid of things, only to meet the most spectacular thing I have never even dreamed of. I gasped in pure aw at the sight of it.

The wall were lined with rows upon rows of towering oak bookshelves, packed full of neatly organized, series of books. My shoes made a soft click for each step on the hardwood floor as I slowly walk into the massive room, taking in the glorious sight. In the very center of the room was a large desk, slightly organized but still having that messy quality to it that suggests otherwise. In front of that, which was in front of me, was a long square table oak table with two reading lamps settled on each end. To either side longways were the most comfortable red couches that I had ever set my eyes upon, and the pure want to just jump onto it and sink into that fluffiness almost consumed me. The only thing that keep me from doing otherwise was the fact that the whole place screamed big money. I stood there, unsure of weather I could even sit on those couches.

"Please, come into MY domain." Blood whispers as his hot breath brushes against the back of my neck. I practically teleport across the room, tripping on my feet and flying face first over the arm and onto the couch. I jerk my head around to glare at the man

"Please, don't do that." I bite out as polite as I can.

"Whatever could you be talking about." he responds with the face of pure innocence as he idly walks over to his desk, taking off his long coat and hanging it on a nearby rack before sitting it his costly looking leather chair, "Have a look around. I'll be here if you need me."

Yeah, believe me I KNOW

I sigh and push myself reluctantly off the plush lounge, leaving my purse there and proceed to wonder aimlessly around, glancing at the multitude of titles. When one would pique my interest, I would carefully pull it out and flip through the pages. If it looked interesting enough to read, I would carry it around with me until I found another book. Much to my satisfaction, there were many interesting reads throughout the vast room, which give me a good five or six in my arms to carry around. On the other hand, Blood's mere presence paranoid me to no end as I wandered. I half expected him to sneak up behind me just to harass and embarrass me again for his own amusement, and it kept me glancing over my shoulder at him. But he just sat there at his desk, scribbling away at documents. I couldn't help but notice that he has taken his hat off, and it made him look less...i don't know, mischievous? Nope, scratch that. Nothing could make him look less so. Maybe it made him look younger? No that isn't it either.

I hadn't noticed that I was flat out staring at him until his jade eyes flickered and meet mine, a smirk on his lips.

"You Foreigners always like to stare at me.", he chuckles "Am I such a curiosity?"

I blush, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just...you look so different without your hat on."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...it's like your missing something. I can't seem to think of what it is."

"Hmmm...", he stands, grabbing his hat in one hand as he walks toward me. Nervousness kicking in, I automatically take a step back for every step he takes closer, until my back hits the bookcase.

"Perhaps...a closer look will help?" he says as he stands right in from of me, bending down to my height and leaning so close to my face that I can smell his scent. Strong tea and...roses? It's a potent smell for this frighteningly powerful looking man. My heart skips beat after beat as he just stands there, gazing his hypnotic eyes into mine.

"Have you seen it yet?" he whisper, his grin widening, "Or am I not close enough?"

I clear my dry throat, "I..uh..n-no...u-u-m..."

_Don't stutter, you dummy!_

"Are you alright young miss? You seem...flustered."

"F-fine! I-I'm just fine" I force out, "J-just...back up a little, would you?!"

He chuckles, "Hmmm...No. I don't think so."

_W-What do you mean NO?!_

"Besides..." His face is suddenly a lot closer to mine, our noses brushing and his raven hair tickling my forehead. My breath hitches in my throat,"You never told me what was missing.",

O-Oh my gosh! Is he gunna kiss me? H-He's gunna kiss me?! I-I'm not mentally prepared for something like a kiss! O-Or even physically prepared! H-How did it end up like this?! Fuck! What do I do whatdoIdoWHATDOIDO?!

I try to run, but my body is frozen in place. I clinch my eyes.

_H-H-HERMUHG-G-GERD!_

Something hot and wet slides it's way from my upper lip to flick my nose. I jerk away I horror, my eyes wide as I cover my nose with my palms. I glare at the man in front of me.

"W-WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"

_The guy licked me. HE EFFIN LICKED MY NOSE! WHAT FREAK DOES THAT?!_

He chuckles as he backs up away from me to lean casually on the back of the scarlet couch. He uses the rim of his tophat covering his wide grin, "Foreigner's reactions are so entertaining. It's just like black tea. I can never get enough."

That's it! I. Am. Livid. What's that saying that Hikari uses when she's mad. AH! I want to flip a fucking table, I'm so maddened! This. Is. Simply. Not. FUNNY! But being as there isn't one in sight, I make the quick, rather rash decision to simply throw a book at the man. Unfortunately for me, the hit didn't land as he catches it smoothly.

"Tut, Tut. It that anyway for a lady to behave?" He laughs heartily, his eyes wide in slight surprise, "You know, you are the first woman to throw at book at my head. I don't even think Alice has done that."

"And I'll do it again you...you ASS!", I screech as I toss another book, which he yet again catches. Determined, I toss all the books in my hand until I finally have none left. He, on the other hand, had all the books balanced in one hand stacked neatly on top of each other. I stare at him, dumbfounded.

"Now that I think about it, she did once. But either way, be gentle with my collection?" He says smoothly as he walks toward the couch and sets the books on the table, "I rather like it. It's what keeps interesting people like you around."

_That no good, cocky..._

"That's it! I'm leaving! And I'm not coming back!" I yell as I stomp to out the door and down the hall.

"Oh, something tells me you will." Blood simply states nonchalantly, his voice echoing down the hall.

I go down the hall and away from that room, stomping all the way down one after another until I was sure I was far enough away. The local faceless servants turn their heads to give me a funny look, but I ignore them completely. I'm too busy raging in my mind, my face reddened with a mix of both pure fury and embarrassment.

_How dare he make such a fool of me! How dare he! As soon as I find Hikari...wait I can just text her!_

I reach down to get my cell from my purse, only to find my side empty and my shoulder lighter than usual.

And then it hits me, causing me to pause in the middle of the hallway.

_I left my purse...in Blood's room. And...I don't know where Hikari is...crap._

I look back down the hallway I had just came from. No matter how much I really didn't want to, I knew I would have to go back and suffer through more of Blood's ridiculousness in order to find...the twin's room? Is that where they said they went? I sigh and turn around, trying to backtrack myself to Blood's room.

…

…maybe it was a left

or a...right?

…

…

uh...Is...that the same vase I passed a while ago?

_Crap, where am I?!_

I twist my head back and forth down hallway after hallway, hopefully trying to find a marker so that maybe I could get to where I was going. Everything looked the same, and it felt like I was walking in circles. I have to admit it. I am hopelessly, completely, and utterly lost in the massive mansion on the way to visit a man who probably wants nothing better to do than mess with me. Oh, the irony! It feels like life is out to slap me in the face. What have I ever done wrong! I look around and find a small group of people conversing and laughing. I timidly walk up and lightly tap one on the shoulder. It quickly turns toward me, revealing a short mop of messy blonde hair and...no face. It startles me, but I remember that Julius had said that the rest of the people who were not Role Holders had no face, and were so called Faceless. At the time, I supposed he was simply explaining it wrong. I mean, a person without a face? That's like...a person without a heart...

"Miss?" he asks, cocking his head sightly to the side, "Is something the matter?"

I shake off my previous thoughts and current nervousness and ask reluctantly, "Which way is...Blood's room."

"Oh! Down that hall and too the right, ma'am. Would you like me to escort you?"

_Wow, what a nice person!_ "Oh, thank you...um" I look for some sort of name-tag.

"James.", he bows slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you. This way, please."

We lightly chat as he leads me down the hall, following his exact directions until I am once again in front of the elaborate doorway.

He knocks softly, "Lord Blood, a visitor for you."

I can hear a slight snicker, and it makes my blood flicker to boil, "Send her in."

I sigh, mentally preparing myself as I take my first step back into that accursed room. Blood sits in his chair, lazily laid back as he stares at me as I enter. He seems smug, like he knew exactly what was going to happen

"Back so soon?"

_...he defiantly knew..._

I calmly walk over and throw my purse over my shoulder "Just getting what I left. Now to contact Hikari"

I absentmindedly reach into my bag, digging around my various art supplies for my cell. My hand bumps around, hitting my school books and pencils until I find the rectangular smooth object that is my phone. I click the ON button and watched my cracked screen as it lit up, showing the little Samsung symbol. When it loads, I notice many things that are very wrong. For one, my battery is almost dead. That is an easy fix, considering I brought my charger with me. I would just have to find a plug. I walk over to the wall and quickly find one and do so, seeing the little battery symbol make a lightning bolt as it charges. Another thing was that I had absolutely no signal whatsoever. I waved it around above my head, but still nothing.

As I glare at it, trying to stare a signal, it is quickly but gently snatched out of my grasp.

"What is this strange device?", Blood asks in wonder, "A new type of weapon?"

"My cellphone! Give it back!"

"Cell...phone? What does it change into? A knife? A gun?" he shakes it, waving it this way and that.

"What are you talking about?", I ask, flabbergasted "A cellphone calls people, like a regular phone. Only you can text and use internet. You know, Wi-Fi?"

He looks at me and then goes back to waving it around, expecting it to do something. I can't help but giggle at his silliness. He looks like a kid with a new toy, and that image completely shatters the previous one I had of him, where he was a mischievous, no good, perverted ass.

"You're acting like you've never seen once before."

He doesn't bother looking at me as he fiddles and experiments with it, soon figuring out how the touchscreen works as he sits on one of the , "Young lady, nothing like this exists in this world."

That statement hits me rather hard, "Wait...there are no such thing as cellphones here?"

"No."

My mind does circle on itself with this new information.

_No cellphones...they don't exist here...they aren't invented yet...that means that...No internet...texting...anything...h-how..._

"...am I going to contact Hikari..." I whisper as all the air leaves my body. I stand there for a moment as a strange feeling comes over me. I suppose this is how people in my world would feel if they suddenly didn't have one either. I feel...scared even. So preoccupied by my silent anguish that I don't notice Blood whisk right past me and out the door

"I'm taking this..."

It takes me a moment before this registers in my muddled brain.

…

…

W-what...

wait WHAT!

MY CELLPHONE!

"Get back here, Blood!"

I quickly chase after him, my worries burying themselves in the back of my consciousness for a later time as I chase him down the many halls, thinking that as soon as I turn the next corner I would catch him, only to see him turning another corner further ahead.

Where will this path lead me?

I guess I don't have much of a choice but to find out!

* * *

**Blood: The main characters are a tad busy at the moment, so I suppose it's up to me now. Please review, and If you are good, you might get a kiss**

**ME: Blood, stop harrassing the Readers! Anyway, Please review? It tells me if what you think and it makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside!**

**MADNESSapples oUt!**


End file.
